What If
by MissJoline
Summary: Alternate Universe. What if Lily and James didnt die? What if there never was a Harry Potter to protect from the Dark Lord? How would the story end then? Starts out their seventh year. Lily/James.
1. Chapter 1

Everything she ever knew had changed. She was no longer a girl, and she sure as hell didn't feel like an adult. Somewhere stuck in the middle she wanted to scream, relieve some of the weight she felt she held; so many thoughts too many memories. Lying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling she was drowning in her own mind. James… Severus… James… It was enough to drive anyone over the edge.

"Men are never worth all the trouble they seem to cause," she thought out loud.

With a heavy sigh, she pulled herself up out of her bed and started packing her trunk for the upcoming term, her 7th and final year. She wasn't ready to leave Hogwarts; it had been her home away from home for so long that it felt, somehow, wrong. She stopped digging through her closet and looked up into the gold sunshine streaming into her room just in time to see a barn owl soar seamlessly right into her room. He landed on top of a stack of books she had just stacked as she sorted through looking for her school books she had purchased not even a week ago. He shook his tawny feathers puffing up and finally smoothing them back down before he looked up at her. His eyes shone up at her expectantly. Lily walked across the room and took he parchment tied to his leg, gave him a good petting and moved toward the desk to sit. She opened the letter,

Lily,

I am terribly sorry that I haven't written sooner. I meant to, I just haven't found the time since I came home for the summer holiday. I have so much to tell you, so much has happened. Find me on the platform tomorrow before we board the train. I have missed you greatly.

Your Best Friend Always & Forever,

Effie

Her built up frustration melted into curiosity as Lily crumpled the letter up and threw it in the wastebasket. What _had_ Effie been doing all summer? She had been so mad at her for not writing, or visiting, or returning her owls, and now she wants to talk!? She felt slighted. With a huff she got up and continued with her packing. She passed the time going through her clothes looking for her robes, searching for her last book, 'Unconventional Methods of Brewing, an Advanced Approach to Altering Potions', trying to clear her head, still to no avail. When she had finally closed the trunk and locked it shut she still felt miserable and decided to just lie in bed and read; something that always steadied her mind. She reached for a favorite muggle book of hers and flipped through it about halfway; finding her favorite part of the book and began to take it in, absorbing all the emotions she didn't have. 'Love like this doesn't exist in real life,' she thought sadly, wishing it really did.

Morning was just peaking over the hills into the little home of the Evans as Mrs. Evans bustled around the kitchen, serving breakfast. She stopped only to go up the stairs to Lily's room. Quietly opening the door and she stepped into the room, and her heart instantly filled with love at the sight of her younger daughter curled up on her bed with a book in hand. Lily had taken after her, and her love of books. Lily looked so peaceful and it made her heart go out to her daughter. It seemed, lately, that Lily was constantly in a state of depression; she walked around like a ghost, there but only just. Coming closer to the bed, Mrs. Evans gently shook Lily's shoulder. Lily groaned and turned, facing her mother, her eyes squinting at the bright rays of sunshine. Mrs. Evans just smiled and patted Lily's hair, leaving the room to finish breakfast. Lily yawned and stretched her arms up over her head, as she did the book fell and slammed shut on the floor.

Lily had just finished breakfast when her mother came in from the car to tell her it was time to go. She couldn't believe she was going back already, and that it was the last summer she would spend at home. Somehow, that though relieved her. Something inside of her had been stirring all summer long, a feeling of entrapment she hadn't been able to escape. Countless times she felt rebellion seep into her veins, and recklessness take over her. She found herself doing things she had always thought were completely brainless, things that she had seen other people do and had wondered why; she still did.

Making her way to the door, she stopped and looked back at the scene she was leaving. There were dishes in the sink, and the morning's breakfast makings still on the counter. In the sitting room was a vacuum abandoned in the rush of the morning's activities, and there was Petunia standing on the stairs, sneering slightly. Lily knew she was put off, and for once didn't try to say the right thing.

"Petunia, get that sneer off your bloody face. I haven't said anything to you all summer, and I don't plan on it after I leave, so if you have something to say to me say it, else wise you can go back to pretending you're an only child again."

Shock spread over Petunia's face like a wave, coming, and disappearing as quickly as it came. She didn't say anything. Instead, she just stood there, and watched her younger sister leave. After Lily was out of earshot she whispered her goodbyes. "I'm so sorry Lily. I love you. Good bye."


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to the train station all Lily could do was replay in her mind the scene at the Evans home between her and Petunia. She knew she had a right to say what she did, and it felt good, but at the same time, it hurt her to cut herself away from her own sister. After all the years of trying to patch something that was never hers to patch, she had had enough, but she still didn't want to lose her sister. Lily felt so low, and so alone. She could have curled up in a ball and disappeared. The ride to the station was too short to continue with her morbid thoughts, so Lily dragged herself away from the car, and out into the bright and colorful world that she did not want to be a part of right now. Her mother came around the car to her as her father pulled her trunk out of the back of the car. He sat the trunk on a trolley and rolled it over to her. Together, for the last time, they walked to the platform.

Mrs. Evans had tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter tightly, kissing her head and holding her cheeks. Mr. Evans wrapped his arms around his daughter and told her to visit every once in a while and to write them often. She, of course, said she would; she stepped backwards, looking at them through bleary eyes. Instead of turning to face the wall, she continued at it backward, watching her parents and then disappearing behind the stone.

If she thought the muggle world was too colorful and happy, the wizarding world she just walked into made her feel even more melancholy. She gathered herself, wiping her eyes on her sleeves and turned to look for Effie. To her surprise, Effie was right there next to the stone wall, waiting for her. Effie's eyes were puffy and red. Lily stepped back to look at her friend, Effie looked the same as always, tall, and so amazingly beautiful. Lily had always envied her dark hair, and sharp features. "Effie!" She cried, and quickly closed the space between them, embracing her dearest friend. "Let's find a cabin." The two girls quickly boarded the train, and found a cabin for themselves. If anyone could make her happy right now, it was Effie.

Seating herself on one side, Lily sat with her legs comfortably lying across the seat. Effie very unceremoniously flopped herself on the opposing seat. Lily looked up at her anxiously, her look said everything, and Effie started; "Did you get my letter?"

"Yes, just yesterday."

"Oh. Well, that's good." Effie said, nonchalantly, secretly enjoying her friends growing curiosity.

"So… " Lily enquired becoming very impatient, and not enjoying her friend's antics in the least.

Effie laughed, "What? No patience today huh Lils? Oh well, I suppose that just leaves me to tell you about my _amazing_ summer." Effie's sarcasm wasn't lost on Lily at all. "I guess I can start by saying I hate death eaters. Biggest bloody bunch on morons, if you ask me; you know how Dad's an Auror… well, lets just say they didn't appreciate him helping in on that raid at the end of last term. You remember that don't you? My God! We have been in hiding all summer. Talk about ruining my life! But I guess Dumbledore is pretty concerned about all of us. Even the Potter's went into hiding this summer."

Lily blanched, realizing that she had not given much thought to the fact that You Know Who was quickly becoming a problem; even more so because she was muggle born. 'Merlin, what did that say about her…' she thought. Worry showed on her face suddenly and Effie looked at her questioningly.

"Umm, Lily…?"

"I'm sorry. I was just, well, I hadn't thought that we were really in that much danger. I knew he was getting stronger, but I… I feel so stupid, and helpless. I didn't do anything to protect my family. Effie, they can't do it themselves." Lily sighed.

"Lily, that is completely, and utterly unreasonable. There is no way you _could_ have known." Effie stated in a matter-of-factly manner. "Don't worry though, with the way the war is headed, Dumbledore and the Order will probably start providing protection to muggle borns and their families."

At mentioning the Order, Lily asked, "Do you think Dumbledore would let us join the Order?" It had long since been a secret to Lily, Effie, and their Gryffindor comrades; ever since Dumbledore thought it prudent to inform a few of the up and coming seventh years of the world they would be entering. Lily figured it was a warning, something to push them to take sides, the 'Side of Light' as Dumbledore had described it, must have been lacking in recruits. It was a bleak subject, the wizarding world, the way things had become in the last few short years. Of course, most, if not all of the Gryffindor's had jumped at the idea of this secret society; and so did Lily.

"Have you completely gone mental?" Effie snickered at her friend. "I highly doubt that Dumbley-Dore would much approve of a bunch of teen-aged wizards and witches running around after death eaters." Lily blushed slightly, embarrassed only for a moment that she hadn't thought of that.

"You're right. He probably wouldn't. Anyways, guess what?" Lily asked, but Effie didn't get a chance to ask her what, because their compartment door slid open. James walked in, followed shortly by Sirius and Remus.

"I'm Head Boy." James stated, ironically answering Lily's previous question. He then proceeded to mess up his hair, much to Lily's dismay. Looking straight at Lily, he managed to make a seat for himself right next to her; lounging quite lazily, _quite_ like a man.

"As I was saying…" Lily continued as if the Marauders hadn't just interrupted and James _hadn't _just sat next to her. "I'm Head Girl." She then proceeded to roll her eyes at James. Sirius and Remus had taken seats next to Effie, the three of them enjoying immature rough housing.

"That's great you two!" Effie congratulated emphatically, as Sirius was poking her in the side. "Really… it… it's _surprising_." Sarcasm was Effie's real gift, even if she was particularly good at transfiguration. Though Lily did agree, it really didn't surprise her either; that James was Head Boy.

"Doesn't that mean you two actually have to work together?" Sirius asked, fully well knowing they did, and smirking at his attempt to provoke Lily.

Remus sighed at his friend's never ending antics. "Well, I'm still prefect; if that counts for anything." He added.

Lily looked up at him and smiled. If there was anyone that she liked in particular of the Marauders, it was Remus, he was a really great friend. She still couldn't understand why he didn't try harder to keep his friends in line. She just assumed that there were some things that she would probably never understand. "Of course it does! That's a lot more than Effie or Sirius can say." She chided the other two with a smirk.

"As much as I love where this is going," Sirius started, "I have women to woo, and Slytherins to provoke. I will see you guys when we get to Hogwarts. Coming Remus?" And they left the compartment, out to conquer and defeat.

Effie snorted at the thought of Sirius wooing. "Right. Well, that leaves me to find something to do now, doesn't it."

"Sorry." Lily replied, feeling quite sorry that she was going to have to leave her best friend. "Maybe Alice is around here somewhere?"

"Yeah… and watch her and Longbottom snog, no thanks. No, I suppose I might just join Sirius and Remus."

James finally quit messing with his hair long enough to say something. "Well, er, I suppose we should probably head up to the front for the Prefect meeting, eh Evans?" He gave her a lazy smile.

"Sure." Lily said shakily. Not knowing what to say to him at this point. She was getting a little weary of being mad at him. No, it was getting _hard_ to be mad at him, especially when she was pretty sure she fancied him. On that note, she thought of Severus. She wondered what he was up to, no doubt with some of his house mates, but she hoped against hope, that he wasn't.

_'Lily, please forgive me.' He begged her. _

_'And why should I? Hmmm, so you can call me that filthy name again. Face it Severus, we are two people going two different ways. You chose your path, and I have chosen mine.' Lily yelled at him, angry and hurt. _

_'Lily, I didn't mean it. I'm just tired of you fighting my battles. I can do it myself.' Severus justified._

_'I'm not fighting your battles… is that what you think I'm doing?' Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. Severus thought that she was fighting his battles? Didn't he know that she just didn't want to see him hurting?_

_'Everyone knows that's what your doing Lily.' _

_Lily snorted at this. 'Shows how well you know me Sev.' He looked at her, confused. 'I'm not fighting your battles, and I wouldn't want to. I just hate the way that they treat you. You don't deserve that, nobody does.'_

'_You don't mean everybody… what about Avery, or Mulciber?' Severus joked half heartedly. _

_Compassionate as ever, Lily didn't think that even they didn't deserve that. She secretly wondered what a person would have to endure to make being a Death Eater seem like a way out. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she looked down at Severus on the floor, knowing that if she didn't forgive him, that is probably what he would turn to. So she did the unthinkable; she forgave him. _

'_I promise you Lily, I will never become a Death Eater. I promise you with everything I have.' Because I love you, he finished the sentence in his head. Lily never ceased to amaze him. With that, he left her standing by the portrait. _

"Lily?" James asked her, noticing the blank stare that was on her face.

"What Potter?" She snapped, quickly leaving her thoughts behind.

"Nothing, well, are you coming?" He smiled back at her as he strutted out of the compartment. She pursed her lips at him, but said nothing, it was, after all, such a Potter thing to do, that she had no words. So instead, she followed him to the front of the train, to give the Prefect meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

She was nervous, and she didn't know why. Standing before the Prefects, she felt a shakiness inside her, and she had trouble standing. 'What is wrong with me?' She thought; was it James? 'No, that's silly... of course it's not James.' And with that, she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, to _try_ and focus on the meeting at hand.

"Hello everybody, and welcome back. I'm sure you all know me, but if you don't, I'm Lily Evans, and there's no doubt in my mind that you know your Head Boy, James." Lily started, relaxing only a little. Her cheeks felt hot. "First, I'd like you to all write your names on the parchment that is being passed around, and your year, and house. That way we can keep things fair between houses, and years. James?" Lily let him take up the rest.

"And second, we would like to hold out next meeting in the Library, tomorrow after dinner to go over the rounds schedule. We will have the weeks schedule ready by then." James finished, thanking Merlin that Lily, too, didn't want to hold a long and boring meeting. Now free of his duties, he quickly moved around the room, chatting with this person and that, mostly about Quidditch, and whatnots.

Lily, now left on her own, with nothing else to do, but walk about and make conversation, did just that. Finally feeling better than she had in days, she found Remus and sat next to him. "Hey Remus, so, what do you think? You think Potter and I will pull it off this year?"

"You mean without cursing each other first, yes?" He jested at her, glad for her company. "Well, honestly I do think it will be a good year. James may be, well," he paused as James threw himself haphazardly on a seat, then proceeded to mess his hair and smile ridiculously, "James, but he _does _know when he needs to be serious. I don't think you give the bloke enough credit."

"I hope your right Remus; else wise this is going to be a long year."

"So, how was your summer Lily?" Remus asked, changing the subject.

"Oh you know, nothing special. Mostly I just read, and helped out Mum around the house." As she said it, she realized she really hadn't done much for the summer holiday.

"You didn't see Severus?" Remus questioned, lifting an eyebrow at her.

"Well of course I did, but what does that have to do with anything?" Lily laughed.

"Just wondered if you two were still friends, that's all. I mean, after what he said last year… you know. I guess I'm just surprised it all." He shook his head, still in disbelief. Lily sure was one of a kind. He had to give James that, at least.

The rest of the train ride continued just the same, and soon they were at Hogwarts. Lily started off the train, James in tow, as they were in charge of helping the first years. As she stepped down, and on the ground, she turned around. James was still tying his tie, and his shirt was only half tucked. Lily almost had a fit, and for once, not one that involved yelling, she was overwhelmed with the need to laugh. She settled for a giggle. James must have heard, as he picked his head up and gave her an egotistical smirk. With that, Lily's giggles immediately disappeared, replaced with a disproving look.

"Potter, must you always be so… " She gestured to his attire as her point.

"What?" He replied incredulously.

Lily groaned, "Whatever, come on Potter, we've first years to round up." She started walking around the platform, yelling "First years, this way!" and "First years, over here!" James doing… similarly, as he strutted around, chatting here and there.

Lily and James took their own carriage back, as soon as the saw the first years off with Hagrid. Lily found it all too uncomfortable, as she was trying to seem preoccupied, not wanting James to talk to her, but that was hard to do when there was nothing to be preoccupied with. She wished she had a book or _something_, anything!

"So…" James started. Lily groaned inwardly. 'Here he goes. Bloody arrogant…' but James cut off her thoughts before she could finish, "Can you believe the audacity of Dumbledore, choosing us as the Heads." He half chuckled at it.

Lily snorted, 'Potter claiming someone else to be audacious, that's a new one.' "Mm, yes, he _must _have done it on purpose. Just to spite you Potter." She replied sarcastically.

James felt a little put off, but that only encouraged him. He hated it when she did that too him. "Or maybe," James drawled out, "He did it because he knew…"

"Potter! If you _even_ think about finishing that sentence, I swear…" Lily warned him, feeling quite flustered. "I _will_ hex the living hell out of you."

If there was one thing that really got James off, it was Lily's yelling. If he could have just snogged her right there on the spot, he would have. She was so bloody gorgeous when she was angry. James's stomach did a flip flop, "Oh Lily-bean, there is nothing to be so upset about, really." He chided her. Giving her a mischievous grin, he continued, "It's just, I know you have liked me for a while now…"

And that was it, he had pushed Lily was over the edge; but she couldn't run… that's what she usually did, and now she was stuck in a carriage with the damned buffoon. Instinctively she did the only thing she could; she punched him, square in the jaw. "You bloody arrogant, arse. I. Do. Not. Like. You." She spat at him, nearly screeching. Her blood was boiling, and she felt good. "How do you like that Potter?" She asked him haughtily after a moment.

James was stunned, amazing, and oddly turned on at her rage. He secretly wondered what kind of shag she would be… though he didn't ponder the thought too long. "Hit me all you want love, I kind of like it." He replied to her suggestively. Before Lily could even muster a coherent reply they were at the castle, and James jumped out of the carriage and was making his way towards the castle with a smirk on his face, leaving a flustered Lily to her own devices.

Lily made her way up to the castle, still hot with rage. Her thoughts were all once one word sentances. Mainly, one thought in particular, 'Damn you Potter.'

Sorting had yet to begin as Lily made her way into the Great Hall. She quickly found Effie, diverting her attention quickly away from anything Potter. She sat down next to her best friend, and made to say something, but Effie cut her to the chase. "So…" she raised her eyebrows suggestively, "How was the ride, with Potter…?"

Lily whined, "Are you guys really trying to torture me?" At this Effie just laughed. Lily was about to say more when Dumbledore interrupted with the announcement of his speech.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts."

"-It's the same every year, I swear," Sirius cried in disbelief.

"I see many new faces, and many more old ones."

"-did he just call us old James?! Honestly, we aren't that…" James snickered at his friend's behavior, knowing full well that any moment Lily was going to snap at them.

"This year, as many of you all know, marks the second year of the rise of the Dark Lord. It is with great concern and fear that I have laid down a few new school regulations. First, as always, no one is to venture into the Forbidden Forrest."

"Always raining on my parade that one…"

"Sirius… if you don't _shut up_ _now_, I _will_ take points." Lily growled under her breath, giving him an un-amused look.

"Second, all Hogsmeade trips for this year are cancelled, due to recent Death Eater activity near the town. Also, if anyone is caught sneaking about after hours, you will serve a full weeks detention. These rules are in place for a reason." He said, looking straight at the Marauders. "Our world is no longer as safe as it once was, and while you are here, under my protection I expect you to follow the rules.

Now. I would like to welcome our new faces, with the sorting ceremony. Minerva, if you will." He motioned for his fellow professor to come forward as the Hat began with its usual ode.

"This year may be dark, but let there be light,

Fight against what is immoral,

And take a stand for what is right.

Unite together, as a whole,

And defeat the sinners without quarrel,

Keeping love in you soul.

He will rise, do not harbor any doubt,

The side of light will answer him

With a war cry, steady and stout.

The phoenix will grow,

Darkness will become dim,

And the suns rays of light, will finally show."

"Don't know what that old hat was on about…" Sirius laughed as Professor McGonagall began calling the first years up to be sorted.

"If you had half a brain you would." Effie jested at him.

Sirius looked at her in amazement. "You!" He bellowed, instigating a disturbance in the sorting, and causing McGonagall to give him a pointed look. "This is dull." He grumbled.

As soon as the sorting was over, and every seat in the hall was taken, Dumbledore motioned to eat, and there was food. "Let the feast, begin!" He exclaimed.

The hall became incredibly quiet, as everyone began to eat, but after a while, when bellies began to fill, the chatter began.

"So… James, I've been meaning to ask you. What happened to your face?" Sirius asked, looking skeptically at his best friend. James gingerly felt his jaw, it was a little swollen, and probably red, but not bad. He smiled as he replayed the scene in his head. "Erm, ok…?" Sirius was eyeing him warily now.

"Lily." James said fervently, a mischievous look coming over his face.

"Yeah. You wish." Sirius laughed it off.

"No, really! She did!" James exclaimed, and proceeded to tell the story, much to Lily's dismay. She was shaking her head, and dropping it into her hands.

"Oh, Merlin." She murmured under her breath.

Effie was just staring incredulously at her. "Lily!" She chided excitedly. "Did you really?"

Lily looked up at her, scowling, "Yes, I did, and he deserved it." To this Effie squealed in delight, her eyes not hiding her enthusiasm.

"I can't believe it!" Was her reply... over and over again, as they made their way up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Lily was supposed to be showing the first years the way up, and Effie couldn't pass the opportunity to interrogate her friend.

"I still can't believe you did that Lily."

"I've gathered that." Lily responded. "We _can_ talk about something else you know?"

"Oh what fun would that be?" Effie questioned her cheekily.

"A lot more that you can possibly know." Lily laughed.

"Ok, but one more question: what possessed you to punch him!?"

Lily rolled her eyes. She had the feeling that it would be days before this was old news to everybody. She looked at Effie, wishing she was as light hearted and carefree. Effie bounced up the stairs effortlessly, her bobbed auburn hair swishing. 'Damn her long legs' Lily laughed as she looked back at the first years following her up.

"Just a little further." She told them. As the ascended the last staircase she turned to them once again, "You'll have to watch yourselves, the stair cases tend to have a mind of their own." She smiled at them caringly. When they reached the landing she took them through the hall and to a portrait. "This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and dorms." The fat lady in the portrait looked down on them.

"Password?" She questioned.

"Oh, yes," Lily addressed, "the password is 'gillyweed'. Don't forget that, or you cannot get in. A new password will be posted in the common room each month, so you will want to be checking in on that occasionally." With that the first years all climbed through. Lily brought up the rear, and followed them in.

The look of awe on their faces brought back a very fond memory. She remembered what it felt like, first seeing the scarlet and gold decorated common room. "Girls, your dormitories are up to the right and boys the same on your left. You should find your belongings have already been brought up. I am sure you are all aware, Professor McGonagall is your Head of House. Be there any problems, you can bring them up with her." As they dispersed Lily went to the sofa where Effie was waiting for her.

"You sound like a teacher." Effie accused her, without opening her eyes.

"Jealous much?" Lily teased back, making herself comfortable.

"Hmmph." Effie snorted at her. The two of them sat and talked for a while, mostly passing some time. "Right. Well…" Effie began, "I'm going to head up to my room, I'm exhausted. I hate trains."

"I suppose I should make my way to my dorm. I can't _believe_ I have to share a common room with that, buffoon." Lily whined. "Night Effie."

"Night Lily. Enjoy!" She flashed her eyes at Lily and started towards the stairs.

Lily turned to head out the portrait when in came James. 'Just my luck' she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"I suppose I should make my way to my dorm. I can't _believe_ I have to share a common room with that, buffoon." Lily whined. "Night Effie."

"Night Lily. Enjoy!" She flashed her eyes at Lily and started towards the stairs.

Lily turned to head out the portrait when in came James. 'Just my luck' she thought.

"Evans!" James drawled, walking towards her with a swagger. "Fancy you being here. Haven't you been up to _our_ dormitory yet?"

"Potter." Lily said curtly. "For your information, I was tending to my _Head _duties. Unlike. Some. Arse. Standing. In. Front. Of. Me." She annunciated every word with a fine point, razor sharp. Lily heard a few of the students sitting in the common room snicker. Whether at her, or Potter, she didn't know.

"Oh Lily-bean." He chuckled as she scrunched up her nose as his use of her nickname; then continued to drape his arm around her shoulders and steer her towards the exit. "Wait until you see the Head dormitories."

Lily wiggled out of his hold, feeling quite uncomfortable. "I think I can find it myself, thanks." She told him, crawling through the portrait hole then turned around the corner as she started off. She quickly pushed any thoughts of James far to back of her head. Flustered, and frustrated, she did not want to think about him; or the fact that they now shared a common room. It was going to be a long year.

Coming upon an enormous Gryffindor tapestry, she pulled it aside and murmured, "Unitas" at the door, and it swung open. She stepped in, letting the tapestry fall back on the cold stone wall. It was magnificent. When she walked in there were two doors on either side of her, creating a small hallway that opened up as you descended the stairs into the common room. The marbled stone glowed from the reflection of the fireplace to her left where two arm chairs and ottomans nestled in front of it. Tapestries and paintings colored Gryffindor decorated the room. On her right there was a desk. And shelves inlaid in the stone wall; an assortment of books filling them from the ceiling down. Lily was smiling more broadly at the sight of books. Straight ahead there were more steps up to a tall stained-glass window, and staircases leading upwards on either side of the window. 'This _must_ be the way up to my room.' She thought to herself, following them. At the top she reached another door, she turned the brass knob, opening the door.

Her room was much more beautiful that she could have imagined. A large four poster bed stood at the wall across from her, with heavy scarlet drapes tied back at the posts. The window on her left was much like the window in the common room, with the exception of it being a dormer window; in that space, there was an exceptionally plush cushion and some pillows. At the far wall were a settee and a door, leading to the loo, no doubt. On the wall adjacent a matching vanity and wardrobe pulled the room together. The wood floor was covered with an enormous rug embellished with a Griffin. Lily felt at home instantly. It was even better than the regular dormitories. Wondering what her bathroom looked like, she quickly made her way over there, dropping her bag on the bed.

Stepping through the doorway, the wood floor turned to a gold flecked marble, oddly warm to the touch. The loo was on the left, separated from the rest of the bathroom by a half wall partition. On the other side, was an open standing tub, a little stepstool at its side. The faucet to the tub came out of the wall, and spouted like a waterfall. On the far wall was a linen closet, and adjacent was the sink, a gold glass bowl on a stand. A mirror on the wall behind the sink caught her reflection. Next to the sink was another settee, it was velvet, and quite a lovely scarlet color, trimmed in gold. Lily had to laugh at the use of her house colors. It was quite wonderfully decorated.

Taking on last look around, she went back to the room, flinging herself on the bed. She let out a long sigh. That satin coverlet crinkled underneath her. 'This' she smiled at the thought, 'I could get used to.'

She woke with a start. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. Groggily looking at her watch, it was only 2 AM. She groaned, and crawled out of the bed, grabbing her wand off of the nightstand. Rummaging through the wardrobe, she found a pain of jeans, and a blouse. Pulling them on quickly, she came down the stairs, barely stepping as she was descending. She stepped out into the common room, glad James was not yet up. Walking towards the small library they shared, she eyed each title, searching for something to read. Some of the titles caught her attention, "Hawthorn's Transfiguration of Common Items for Daily Use", "Charming Charmwork", then her eyes set on one in particular, "The History of the Darkest Arts, and Defensive Spelling against Them." She ran her finger down the cracked leather spine, and pulled it down from the shelf; as she did another, much smaller book fell. She bent to pick it up, reading the title as she did. "The Tales of_Beedle the Bard_" She read out loud, wondering what it was about.

"It's a children's story." yawned a bleary eyed James. He smiled sleepily at her while making himself comfortable in one of the arm chairs. "You might actually like it. It's a little dark, but good."

"You read?" Lily remarked snidely.

"Of course. But I didn't read that one. My mum read it to me as a kid."

Immediately, Lily felt awful for being so rude, even if it _was_ Potter. "Oh." was her simple reply. Dropping into the other arm chair, she opened the old book. Not one to skip a page, she read the author's note.

'I have compiled many a wizard's knowledge in this book. You will learn of some of the darkest magic known to our world, and the defensive actions you can make against them. Since the dawning of time, there has been a thirst for power, this thirst must be overcome; for this is what drives a gifted wizard, or witch to delve into the world of dark magic. There is, no better way to defend yourself, than to know the mind of your adversary. I welcome and caution you in reading this book; as you will find yourself: there is no ease of mind to know the deepest secrets of sorcery. – Eburneus Censor'

Lily was quite intrigued. She delved into the book. Soaking in every bit of it that she could, she was fascinated. James sat there watching her, almost as captivated in her as she was in her book. Lily felt his eyes on her, and looked up, annoyed. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Nothing." he assured her. "What are you reading?"

"The History of the Darkest Arts and Defensive Spelling against Them" She told him. 'Please let him shut up.' She prayed silently.

"That sounds interesting. Well, if you will excuse me, I have to meet Sirius in about 10 minutes. I will see you at the Prefect meeting, yeah?"

"Mm." was Lily's mumbled reply.

A few hours later and halfway into the book Lily felt her stomach growling and once again, checked the time. It was a quarter till 8, breakfast time. She jumped up out of the chair and went up the stairs to her dorm to grab her bag. Shoving the book into her bag she left the common room and stepped out into the corridor. Walking toward the stairs, she bumped into Effie. "What amazing timing we have!" she told her friend.

Effie giggled, and replied, "Only because we know each other so well. But honestly, it really is scary how often things like this happen to us."

Lily grabbed Effie's arm and together they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Upon descending the last step, Lily immediately spotted Severus coming up from the dungeons. "Hey, umm, Effie? I will meet you in there, kay?" She asked her friend.

Effie was about to ask why when she noted that Severus was a few feet away from the. Scrunching up her nose at the thought of him, she just nodded and made her way to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Sev" Lily greeted him, smiling.

"Hey Lily" Severus grumbled. He tried to smile at her.

"So, how was your first night back?" Lily asked, initiating conversation.

"Dismal. And yours?" He replied, his tone dry.

Lily giggled at him. "Don't be a drag Severus. You don't really hate it that much. And mine was great, Thanks."

Severus gave her a look. "Really? I didn't expect to hear that from you, what with sharing your common room with Potter and all."

"Well, unlike _you_ I don't let the bloody git get to me." Even though she was reprimanding him, she gave him a knowing look.

Severus snorted, "That's not what I heard."

Lily faltered, "And I _don't_ want to talk about it." Then she stalked off, leaving Severus standing alone. She sat at the table beside Effie, scowling. Effie looked at her and then up at the door as Severus skulked in. She threw him a dirty look; he just shrugged at her and kept walking.

"What's the frown for love?" Effie asked, nonchalantly.

"Nothing." Lily murmured, still frowning. Stabbing a fork through the hotcakes in front of her, she picked up 2 of them, and dropped them on her plate.

"Sure it's nothing. You just feel like stabbing things today, I get it." Effie replied sarcastically and taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"What the hell is everyone's problem." Lily complained under her breath.

"Mm… okay, you've got to give me more than that." Effie raised one eyebrow.

"How does everyone know about me socking Potter?" She whined.

Effie just laughed. "Do you really care? It is the funniest thing I have heard in foever!"

"You would think so." Lily grumbled and Effie just kept giggling.

"Good Morning ladies." An all too familiar voice reached Lily's ear. She looked up and just smiled, bored with being upset.

"Morning Potter." She replied.

"Good Morning James." Effie pitched in, her attention elsewhere. Lily was taking the last bite of her hotcakes when Sirius came up to the table, looking a little worse for the wear. His clothes were rumpled and his hair stood out in several different directions. Effie started laughing hysterically. Lily giggled a little, and excused herself from the unruly bunch of seventh year Gryffindors. After all, she still had some reading to do. It was hard for Lily to put down a good book. Before heading up, she stopped by the kitchens asking one of the house elves on day duty to bring her up some tea.

Back in her room, she curled up on the cushion in the window and began reading. She read about the killing curses, and shielding spells, she also stumbled upon a bit of brewing dark potions. There were antidotes and poisons, and something she found particularly horrifying, inferi. Lily jumped when one of the house elves appeared with a pop, tea tray in hand.

"Thank you." Lily told the elf sweetly, taking the tray and setting it on the night stand. The elf disappeared as quickly as she had come, emitting another pop. Sipping on a cup of tea, Lily looked out the window. She wasn't surprised at all to see the Marauders. James was sitting with his back against the oak tree, playing with his snitch. Lily rolled her eyes, just thinking about how annoying that was. Sirius was leaning on the tree next to James, his attention on Remus who was making huge gestures with his hands and arms. Peter was standing off a little, looking quite out of place. Lily felt a little bad for him. She knew how it felt, when you really just didn't quite fit in.

Her eyes went back over to James. He was so perfectly insufferable. With him, she was wretchedly emotional. On minute she was madder than hell at him, and the next she kind of liked him. Still, for Lily, it was easier to be mad at him, that admit to herself that she really actually liked him. Not that she didn't realize this, but being around James had a way of, well, confusing her. James, she though, needed to grow up.

As if he knew she was watching him, James looked up at Lily's room window. He was surprised to see that she was sitting in the window, and none the less watching him. His stomach fluttered with excitement. Lily, the girl he had been pining after for 6 long years, was watching him. He wondered if maybe she was coming around. He smiled and waved at her before turning back to his friends.

"- and then we were surrounded. They were everywhere, right James?" Sirius was saying something. James nodded, unsure of what Sirius was talking about.

Lily's heart was hammering, embarrassed that he had seen her watching him. Lily groaned, she would never, _never_ hear the end of this.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! I'm just _now _realizing I haven't been very… well, personal with you guys, so I apologize. If you haven't read this yet, fantastic (read & review) and if you have, just review, and if you've done that, you've probably heard back from me. I feel I am pretty good at responding. I hope you all enjoy, and don't hesitate to put in your two cents! I love getting feedback. Plus, if you have a suggestion of how/where you want things to go, let me know, you might just help me deepen or expand my plot! ~MissJoline

Hours later, Lily was meeting up with James to go over their plan for the Prefect meeting. Lily walked into the library and spotted James sitting at one of the tables.

"Hello." She greeted him.

"Hey." James replied, grinning at her.

"I was thinking, we should go over the schedule, and, possibly some upcoming events." Lily started.

"Sure." James replied, slouching back in his chair in a guy-like manner.

"First, I have evenly split up patrols for the week. There's someone from each year, and each house patrolling each night." She began. James stifled a fake yawn. "Potter, do you seriously just live to torture me?"

He chuckled at her. "Sorry."

"Umm, you want to take a look at it?" Lily asked him. He leaned in towards her, and her heart began to race. She wondered if he could hear it. 'Why am I like this?' she asked herself silently, growing flustered.

"I can't really read that." James admitted scooting his chair right next to hers, and leaning into her even farther. Lily immediately straightened up and felt entirely uncomfortable, wishing he would read a bit faster. Putting his arm on the back of her chair and with the other, pointing out some small details she missed, he looked up at her. She felt her breath catch in her throat. For a moment all she could do was just look back into his hazel eyes, things unsaid passing between them. Then, acting as if nothing happened, she turned away.

"What do you think?" She said, finally.

"I think you're scared." James replied to her, knowing full well that his attempts would be useless.

"That's not what we are here to talk about." Lily said crossly. "Besides I don't even _want_ to talk about it."

"So you admit you're scared." He persisted.

"James! I don't want to talk about it." She repeated, using his first name, something she had never done before. Satisfied, James let her have her way, for now, and went back to helping her plan the meeting.

After the Prefect meeting, Lily went straight to her dorm room. 'What is wrong with me?' She thought to herself. 'First I like him, then I hate him, then I want to, and at the same time I don't.' She sighed exasperated. Lily felt awful, and she hadn't talked to Severus all day now, not after the incident at the Great Hall. With nothing else to do, she went in search of him.

As usual, she found him in the library. His head came up from the book he was reading when she reached the table. "Hey Sev." Lily said, smiling.

"Hey Lily." He replied, going back to reading the book he had in front of him.

"I was meaning to ask you, about some things I've read about." She started, he gave her a look. "Dark things Severus? I know you can answer some of my questions."

"Why are you reading books like that Lily? A bit hypocritical don't you think?" He said, still a little sore about her upset towards him at breakfast.

"Well if you're going to be like that, I _can _just leave." His attitude since the term began hurt her, just a little.

"I'm sorry Lily, please don't." Severus really didn't want her to go; every moment with his precious Lily was sacred; though he would never let anyone know this. "What have you been reading?"

"The History of the Darkest Arts, and Defensive Spelling against Them, it's actually fairly well-written."

"Where did you find that?!" he asked her, a hint of excitement in his voice.

Lily chuckled at him. "In my dorm, you know… the one I share with Potter." She joked lightly.

"That's not funny Lily." Severus frowned at her. "You know I don't like that at all."

"Oh alright," Lily relented. "But what can you tell me about horcruxes?" She asked him, swinging the conversation back to the book.

"Horcruxes?" Severus looked at her clearly, "Are you serious Lily?"

"Yes, the book didn't say much about them, only that making them is very dangerous, that it's something only very experienced wizards succeed at doing, that's all."

"Well, a horcrux is an object that contains a piece of the wizard's soul. Essentially, you're breaking your soul into pieces and putting those pieces in inanimate objects. There is a reason it is so dangerous, and that few have ever successfully broken their soul." Severus was worried about Lily reading about these things; he looked at her skeptically. "Lily, why _are _you reading this book?"

"Severus, it's a _defensive_ book. I was just curious about a few things that were not in detail. Besides, why should it matter, you know loads of stuff like this. Why can't I know some of it as well?" Lily said tersely. She mentally kicked herself for getting short at him.

"Do what you want I guess." He stated simply.

Lily just stared at him for a moment, wondering what had his knickers in a twist. Finally she got up and headed towards the Gryffindor common room, with any luck, Effie would be there now.

Oh how horribly right she was.

Climbing through the portrait hole, she spotted Effie in the common room, walking in, she noticed Effie wasn't alone. 'The Marauders' she scrunched her nose up at her luck.

"Lily-bean!" Sirius cheered, and jumped up coming towards her.

"Uh, hi." Lily managed to say as Sirius was grabbed her and lead her to an arm chair. Lily gave Effie a futile look, while all Effie could do was giggle at the scene before her. Plopping Lily down in the chair, Sirius sat down on the sofa next to Effie, looking very pleased with himself. Remus gave Lily a knowing look, which she returned with a smile. James and Peter were chuckling, to which Lily could only roll her eyes.

"So… Lily… how was your, uh," he searched for the right way to put it, "morning." James taunted her, referring to her watching them earlier that day.

Not taking the bait, at least, not in front of anyone Lily replied, "It was… lovely." She said, pursing her lips. James quivered; he _loved_ it when she did that, looking all bossy and annoyed. He was torn, between his heart stretching with so much love for her, and wanting to shag her so bad it actually kind of hurt. That and it made his insides feel hollow.

"So what exactly are you all doing here anyways?" Lily finally asked.

"Oh no, no my dear Miss Evans, the question really is, what are _you_ doing here." Sirius said. "Because I'm pretty sure we are doing the same thing we do every year.

"Right. So, there's, four, five, six! of us. Fantastic!"

"What do you mean _six_ of us, and what are you doing?" Lily asked, again.

"James? You have the cloak?" Sirius continued, ignoring Lily.

"Yep." James answered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Remus, the map?"

"Of course." Remus replied, nodding slightly.

"Map? What map, what's going on? Effie? What are they doing?" Lily started to become frantic.

Effie just patted her friends lap. "Really Lily, calm down. It'll be fun. You need to lighten up a little."

"Peter, dung bombs?" Sirius drilled.

"Aye Aye Captain!" Peter replied jokingly, saluting Sirius.

Lily's jaw dropped in realization. "Oh no. No, no, no!" She cried, jumping up out of the chair, her eyes wide in terror. "I will have no part in this. No. You can do whatever you like, but you will _not_ mix me into this. Nope. I won't do it." She crossed her arms over her chest indignantly.

"Oh Lily, come on? Please?" Effie cooed at her. "It will be fun, I promise."

"You may not like the Slytherins, but I have nothing against them." Lily frowned at the group.

"That's not as true as you would like it to be, and you know it Lily." Sirius told her.

She gave him a challenging look. "Really Sirius? Is that really what you think? And why do you say that?"

He answered her simply, as if it was just a matter of fact. "Because _they_ don't like _you._ You're a muggleborn. They don't like you, much as you would like to think."

"I _don't_ think they like me. But _that_ doesn't mean I'm going to go off gallivanting and pranking them." Lily was making large sweeping gestures towards the dungeons.

"Awww Lily. Come on now. Don't get you knickers in a twist. We are just going to have a little fun. Think of it as, hmmm, a little house rivalry?" Effie said sweetly.

"It _will _be fun Lily." Remus stated, looking at his nails as he did so, trying not to make eye contact with her.

"Yeah Lily! Besides, we have never had so many people in on a prank before, at least, not at one time." Peter chimed in.

James looked at her from where he was sitting, and she looked back at him. Instead of saying something, he just shrugged, and smiled. It really was her choice, after all.

For some reason, that one look was all it took, and Lily gave in. "Alright. Fine." She said simply. That was when James knew, with such certainty, that she liked him back. Even if she didn't know it, and that just maybe, perhaps, she might just love him. No, he thought, that would be pushing his luck just a little too far. Instead of pondering the feelings of Lily, he decided for now, he would forget about it and just enjoy a little house rivalry.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry took so long updating. I would have this weekend but my internet wasn't working, something about a volcano north of here. I think? Anyways, I would like to hear more from you guys, please review! Thanks.

Also, I love my editor. (You are amazing, love! I will be sending you the next one; sorry I missed you this time around. You know my internet still isn't working)

Lily's heart pounded fiercely as they snuck through the castle. The thought of getting caught kept her adrenaline running, mostly because she kept thinking they would get caught. 'Who, in their right minds, would walk the corridors at this time of night, out in the open?' she thought to herself. 'Right, well, it is the Marauders we are talking about.' Not paying attention to where she was walking, Lily stumbled on the back of Effie's feet.

"Whatchit!" Effie muttered, smirking at her.

"Nervous much, Evans? James drawled at her.

"You wish Potter." Lily retorted, just a little too loudly, and James's hand was fast on her mouth.

"Shh. What are you trying to do Lily, get us caught?" He chuckled quietly at her as she huffed and jerked his hand off of her mouth.

"Will you guys stop fooling around?" Remus asked.

And so they continued, moving through the dim corridors, down the stairs, and to the dungeons, ignoring the outraged portraits they passed. Some of them saying things like 'I daresay! Students out of bed at such an hour…' and 'we are trying to sleep here…' Though, none of this calmed Lily in the least. If anything, it made it worse as she kept glancing at them apologetically.

"It will be fine." An annoyingly soothing voice whispered behind her, into her ear. "We are almost there."

Lily rolled her eyes. 'How like Potter.' She thought.

They had reached the great hall when they turned. Still following behind Effie, the group walked through a doorway began their descent to the dungeons.

The concrete wall created an eerie feeling; it was dingy, cold and drab. The windows down here were small, very high up on the walls, and barred. Lily felt clammy, half with anticipation, half from the atmosphere. She would not have been surprised to see a rat scampering from post to post. As they neared a corner turn, Remus stopped and turned towards them.

"Okay. It's clear." He said, checking the map one more time. "Alright, James you take Lily and head for the Slytherin common room. Sirius, Effie, the boys and girls loo's respectively; and Peter and I will be taking on the boy's dormitory. You all know what to do." With that, they took towards the entry, muttering the password Sirius had acquired from a 5th year girl, by means that nobody would have been too surprised to have heard.

Entering the Slytherin quarters, they split up, leaving Lily and James in the common room. "Alright, Lily, you take a few dung bombs and put them under the sofa cushions. I will transform a few things in the room really quick."

"Oh yes, because I must be completely incapable of doing anything other that placing a few measly dung bombs under the sofa. Right, Potter, you are such a womanizing…" Lily started on him, and was quickly interrupted.

"Fine! Do what you want them. I was merely suggesting." Instead of arguing with him more, she set the dung bombs in place, carefully setting the cushions back in place. After a moments though, she decided to charm a few things. "First things first," she muttered, flicking her wand at the coffee table. "Respuo Cunctus." She snickered at the mental image of things repelling off of the coffee table. She giggled inwardly. Looking for some other thing clever to spell, she caught saw a movement in the corner of her eyes, coming into the common room. Her heart raced, and her stomach dropped. "James!" she whispered.

"What?" he replied.

"James, someone is coming!" Sounding frantic she started towards him, on the other side of the room.

"Lily?" Someone asked… someone, with an all too familiar voice. She stopped in her tracks, squinching her eyes shut tightly, and willed herself to turn around and face him.

"Severus, I…" She began.

"Hmmph. Save it. I thought you were better than them Lily." He snarled at her, "but you're the same. You are a Gryffindor, and I should have known this would happen."

"That's not true!" Lily tried to justify.

"Really, isn't it though? If it weren't, why would you be here now? Not visiting me, no. It _is_ true Lily. Face it."

Lily's shoulders dropped and she turned, defeated. James looked at her with an apologetic look. Sure, he didn't know what she saw in him, but he didn't like to see her down either. She glared at him and kept walking. James sighed and gave Severus a withering look. As Lily exited, he growled at Severus. "You just had to hurt her didn't you?" Severus raised his wand, ready to attack James.

"I wouldn't do that Snape." A voice said. Remus descended the stairs from the dormitory, Peter in tow.

Severus huffed, clearly irate. He didn't want to back away, but he knew that if he didn't it would be more trouble for him; even _if_ they were on his territory. "Bloody Gryffindors." He muttered underneath his breath, and backed away, edging around Remus and Peter, disappearing up the stairs.

"We'd better get out of here now." Remus said, as Sirius and Effie joined them. "No doubt Snape's going to tell his cronies we're here."

"Where's Lily?" Effie asked, looking around.

"She left already." James answered as they left the common room.

"Why'd she leave?" Sirius wondered.

"Snape."

"Oh… that's not good is it?" Sirius said, half wittedly.

"Not if you want Lily to like you it isn't." Effie joked, much to James expense. He gave her an un-amused look.

"Or not… just throwing that out there." Sirius laughed, and in turn got a look to himself from Effie. Once again feeling included Sirius skipped his way through the corridors, that was, before he ran straight into Professor McGonagall. He sheepishly looked at her, and then behind him. It was just as he thought, they had all but disappeared. He snorted at his luck. "Let me guess, I have detention for a week?"

"You guess right Mr. Black." She chided him. "Now get back to your dormitory, and try to stay there for the night."

"Will do Minne!" He answered her, and galloped off; leaving a disgruntled professor behind him.

Upon entering the Head dormitory, James saw Lily, curled up in a ball on the settee. He wasn't any bit surprised; it had taken him forever to get back, once Sirius had been caught. Apparently McGonagall thought that there would be more of them out, and had sent Filtch out scouting. He sighed inwardly, knowing it would probably be a while before Lily would even look at him as much as talk to him again. She moaned lightly in her sleep, and turned over. James heart jumped, and he watched her. There was nobody that James could think of that was more attractive than Lily. Everything about her made him love her that much more. He crossed the room and knelt beside her sleeping form. She was so beautiful. He made to touch her face, lightly brushing his fingertips over her cheek. "I'm sorry Lily." He whispered into her ear, and brushed her lips with his own. Lily stirred, only slightly, and continued sleeping.

Morning came too soon, and Lily dreaded the Great Hall even more today, than she did as a first year. She was hoping to avoid Severus at all costs. She knew what she did went against everything their friendship was based on, and that there were no excuses for it. On the other hand, she wanted to take it out on James, but she knew that was wrong as well. It seemed she had nothing in her favor either way. As she was about to leave, James came into the common room.

"Good morning James." She said to him, cordially.

James rubbed his eyes sleepily, and stopped. He smiled broadly; very glad she was not disagreeable this morning. "Good morning."

Lily made to leave, but James stopped her, "Do you want to walk down to breakfast with me?" He asked her, hopeful.

"Uh, er, sure James." She stumbled on her words, slightly dumbfounded she was saying yes, and yet, she was.

"Fantastic!" James replied excitedly. "Just hold on two seconds, I've got to get dressed." Lily watched him run up the stairs and shook her head. Maybe she might really like him after all, not that she never had, just, it seemed that every time she thought she did, he would do something stupid and she would be angry at him all over again. She ran her fingers over her lips in thought, knowing full well that James had almost kissed her the previous night.

As they walked in the Great Hall, James couldn't believe his luck this morning, and apparently neither could the entire school. He didn't care though; he was just pleased to be walking next to Lily.

Lily on the other hand, hadn't missed the looks she was getting. Feeling flustered, she looked up at James, who smiled back down at her. It didn't help much, instead of worrying about the looks, she began to feel light headed and her stomach had butterflies. 'Oh Merlin, what's wrong with me?' She thought to herself. James caught on to her uneasiness, and grabbed her hand with his, leading her to the Gryffindor table.

As they sat down, Lily looked at her friends' looks of astonishment. Everyone that is, but Effie. Who, coincidentally, was the only on who had known for quite some time of Lily's true feelings towards James. Lily ate anxiously, and felt every look that was directed her way. Seeing her look so vulnerable, James patted her leg comfortingly, making her blush profusely. He just chuckled, while Lily pursed her lips at him.

After that, he walked her every where. To class, to the Great Hall, to the dorm, he walked with her during patrols, and even walked her too the loo. Lily wasn't sure how she felt about this, although, she did enjoy his company very much. Every time they were together, they talked incessantly. They talked about everything from quidditch to books they had read. It was an amazing turn around for the two. At first, everyone was shocked to see the two of them so friendly, but as the weeks passed, it became normal, and nobody took a second look anymore.

James was never happier in his life, and he wondered what made Lily change her mind. One day he gathered his courage and asked her.

"Lily."

"Yes James?" She asked, looking up from the book she was reading, as she was sprawled out on their common room floor in front of the fireplace. She noticed he was rather pale.

"Well, I was just wondering…" he said, trailing off.

"Yes?" Lily prompted him, quite curious to know what was on his mind.

"Why did you let me walk you to breakfast that day, what changed?"

Now it was Lily's turn to blanch. "Oh." She said softly. "Um, I just did, that's all."

James knew that wasn't the truth, but he didn't press the matter, he had other things on his mind.

"Lily?"

"What James?" Lily asked, loosing patience, as she was trying to read, even if she had read this book five times.

"Err, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her, coming to kneel in front of her. She sat up, and looked at him, processing his question.

'Oh, what the hell.' She thought. "Yes, I will."

James grabbed Lily and pulled her into a tight hug. She giggled at his affection, and he released her, smiling at her with a mischievous look on his face. As she was about to ask him what he was on about, when he closed the space between them, and his mouth was on hers. She was shocked, and delighted at the same time. He parted her lips with his, and her heart raced. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Lily gave in, succumbed to him and kissed him back with fervor. Her hands reached up around his neck, and she pulled herself even closer, deepening the kiss. James pulled back, and took her hand as he got up, leading her to the settee. Lily followed tentatively.

As much as she liked where this was going, Lily was scared. She had never even kissed a guy until now. James lowered her to the sofa gently, and lay next to her, leaning over her slightly, and picked up where they left off, kissing her mouth once again. Lily grabbed his neck, and ran her hands through is messy hair while she moved her body against his. She didn't know what was happening; only that she felt such strong urges that she couldn't control. James held fast to her side and tried not to groan as her hips move against him. He broke the kiss after a few minutes looked down at her, his eyes drunk with lust. She looked back at him, sweetly, vulnerably.

"James?" She breathed heavily, her heart pounding, and body humming.

"Yes?" He replied huskily.

"Kiss me again?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry took so long updating. I would have this sooner but my internet wasn't working, something about a volcano north of here. I think? Anyways, I would like to hear more from you guys, please review! Thanks.

And not to mention how crazy my life has been up until this week. Thank God for best friends. I wouldn't live without mine.

Lily finally gave in, and the news was all over the school in only a matter of hours. Nobody could believe their ears, until, that is, they saw it with their own eyes. "James and Lily?" some would say confused, others, "You would have never known she fancied him, the way she acted."

That morning at breakfast Effie couldn't keep her laughter under any sort of control. The blush that continually crept up Lily's cheeks was undeniably funny. Every time that someone made a comment, asked a question, or so much as looked over in the general direction of the new couple, Lily's face flushed. Of course, it could have been the unrelenting smile that played at the corners of James own mouth.

"So, Lily," Effie began, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, ready to turn into fits of laughter at any minute, "who asked whom?"

Lily dropped her head into her hands. James looked over at her, patting her leg in a calming gesture.

"I asked her." James replied, and Lily gave him a thankful look. A look that was interrupted as owls began to fly into the room, earning cheers from expectant students. Lily never got anything by owl, being a muggleborn and all. At least Effie was half, and one of her parents understood the means to write their daughter. Lost in though, Lily didn't realize James had been saying her name, not until she got a good elbowing in the ribs.

"Ouch! James, what was that-" Lily complained at him, but her cut her off.

"Lily." He pointed to the Daily Prophet in his hands.

'_Little town in ruins after Dark Wizard kills 15 muggles. The wizard is known as Tom Riddle, and calls himself by the name of Voldermort. He has been terrorizing the muggle and wizard communities for over a year now, and his actions have escalated greatly during the last two weeks. More recent activities include the torture of a muggle boy, and the use of unforgivable curses on a wizard family known to be "muggle lovers". It has been reported that he is recruiting wizards to build an "army" of sorts. Wizards all over the country are being warned. This wizard will stop at nothing until the world is rid of muggles, and half breeds.' _

Under the article there was a large moving picture of a street, and all the houses that once lined it, in ruins. Above the ruins, in the sky, was a mark; one Lily, nor the rest of them had ever seen, and definitely not something that any of them would likely ever forget either; a green skull and a serpent entwining it. She shivered, and looked at James he was furious. Lily knew that things were rapidly changing in the wizarding world, as did many others sitting in the Great Hall that morning. What started out as a cheerful morning, quickly became solemn as students passed around newspapers.

James was shaking with rage, silently sitting next to Lily as she read the article. She looked up at the rest of her school mates. Effie's smile had vanished, and Sirius looked about as livid as James. Peter looked a fright. He was shaking as well, but not in anger, he looked… scared. Lily wondered to herself what he had to worry about; _he_ actually came from a pureblood family. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of such awful feelings, 'No,' she thought, 'we should all be scared, pureblood and muggle born alike.'

Of course, Remus just sat in silence; Remus, the most level headed, strongest person that Lily had ever known. She looked down at the newspaper in her hands again, wondering how a person could possibly do this. That's when she knew that she was going to do everything in her power to help stop this.

James couldn't eat after he finished reading about the muggle killings. It was a disgusting horrid business, killing people. He sat in a silent rage trying to calm down enough to not lash out at the people surrounding him. When he felt somewhat civil he looked over at Lily, and his heart melted at the sight of her studying everyone; _his_ precious Lily, who cared more about everyone around her than she did herself. She looked back down at the newspaper, and he watched her emotions change from sadness to a very determined hard look. He knew that look, better than anyone else; it was the same look he got every time that Lily had rejected him. James _knew_ that look, and seeing it on her face scared the hell out of him.

She stood up suddenly and very angrily, James reached out to stop her. "Lily? What are you doing?"

"James, I'm not going to sit around doing nothing. I'm going to class, where I can _learn_; then maybe one day somebody can kill this, this _monster._ I just _can't_ sit around James. You've got to understand." And he did, too well. Instead of arguing, he stood up as well, and hugged her tightly, grabbed her hand, and followed her to class.

It wasn't so bad, however, they had double defense this morning.

"Welcome Class!" James cringed at the cheery voice that greeted them. He turned to Sirius.

"He obviously doesn't subscribe to the daily prophet." Sirius raised his eyebrows in concurrence.

Lily turned to James, "Shouldn't we tell him?"

James almost couldn't help but laugh. Of course she would be worried that he didn't know. Although, he had to giver her some credit, if Professor Diggle knew, he was being a complete arse. So he raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" Professor Diggle asked.

"Have you read the Daily Prophet this morning?" James asked, tentatively.

"Mr. Potter, I don't follow you. What does that have to do with class?"

"Professor, I don't mean to be rude, but here," he thrust the newspaper towards his teacher, "read this." Thankfully Professor Diggle took the paper.

The whole class watched in anticipation as he read the paper, his face darkening as he read on. When he finished he handed the paper back, mumbling something about protective shields and useful spells.

"Well, class, seeing as you will be going out on your own in a relatively short time, maybe we should be more worried about what is out there, than your N.E.W.T.'s." A few students whooped, and a few sighed. Professor Diggle continued, "Today we will learn a few different shielding spells.

"The first spell is a spell that will create a barrier between you and minor jinxes, curses, and hexes. It will not stop an unforgivable curse. Though it does cause some spells to rebound at the caster. Now, the incantation is Protego, repeat after me: (Pro-TEY-go)"

The class repeated the spell a few times.

"Good, now, let us have a couple of volunteers, MacMillan, Alderton?" The two students rose and

"Now Mr. Alderton, I want you to use the Impedimenta jinx at Mr. MacMillan. So, come over here." He moved the boy to one side of the room. "Mr. MacMillian, you will block the jinx with a Protego shield. So, we will place you over here." Professor Diggle said, bringing the other boy opposite of his new adversary. "On the count of three, one, two, three!"

Trevor shouted loudly, "Impedimenta!" flinging said hex out at Davy, who carefully responded.

"Protego." He said, very calmly. A bubble like shield erupted from the tip of his wand, creating a barrier between him and the hex, which coincidentally bounced off the barrier and hit Trevor in the arm as he turned to escape it. Trevor instantaneously fell backwards.

"Wonderful!" Their Professor exclaimed. Now, I would like you all to pair up and give it a try."

The shield proved to be a simple and easy spell for Lily, who was an excellent DADA student, only second to charms.

In the midst of all the excitement, most everyone seemed to forget about the mornings events until they were dismissed for a 10 minute break. Lily, Effie, James, Sirius, and Remus ventured out into the hall to walk around for a bit.

"Well, that was most certainly an interesting lesson." Lily said, when nobody started talking immediately.

"Mhmm." Effie agreed. "Wonder what we are going to learn after break." She mused.

"My best guess, more protective spells and enchantments." Remus put in, striding alongside Effie, and they walked randomly through the hallways.

"I can't wait until lunch." Sirius grumbled, almost incoherently. "I'm starving."

"Maybe you should have eaten your breakfast then?" Lily joked at him.

"Ah, couldn't, not after… well, you know." At the mentioning of the attacks, James's grip on Lily's hand tightened and she rubbed his arm with her free hand. "I just don't get it." Sirius went on, "What's so great about pure blood? In the end you're one of two things, magic or muggle."

"Yeah well," James replied, "It doesn't seem to matter to some people." Lily gave Effie a helpless look and shrugged her shoulders.

"We should probably head back to class now guys." Effie said, smiling slightly at Lily. It was just such a dreary topic, and the two girls didn't want to mull over it any more than they really had to.

The second half of defense went quickly, as they learned a few more protective spell; mostly ones that you would use on houses, or living quarters. Lily found the days' lesson to be quite intriguing, and wished that they always had as hands on teaching as they did this day. Professor Diggle assigned them a 12 inch essay on spells they can use to protect and hide their living quarters, and then dismissed them to lunch.

The Great Hall was still quiet as the four walked in. Sirius ran ahead of them as soon as he saw food.

"I swear, that Black thinks with his stomach first and…" Effie trailed off, not finishing the thought; they all knew what she meant though. Remus laughed half heartedly.

Lily took a seat next to James, and Effie was on her other side. Remus sat down across from Lily, Peter and Sirius on either side of him. Lily looked at him appreciatively as she was thinking. He was the only one whose socks weren't knocked off when he found out that she had finally admitted her feelings about James. Instead, when she told him, he said it was about time she stopped being in denial. She chuckled lightly causing James to at her.

"Nothing James." She told him, smiling at his mouth full of food. "So I was thinking-" she ventured thinking back to the book she had been reading over and over since the term began, "We should do more to ready our selves before we graduate."

"Like what?" Sirius asked, bits of food falling unceremoniously out of his mouth.

"_Like_ knowing what we are facing out there. _Who _we are going to be up against, and what kind of magic he uses."

"She's right you know… we should know this stuff." Remus said.

"Where exactly would we learn this stuff?" James asked Lily.

She smiled a devious little smile, and her eyes sparkled, "You know that book I've been reading?" She looked towards James, "'The History of the Darkest Arts, and Defensive Spelling against Them.'? The one I found in our common room?" He nodded his head, recounting the memory of her sitting in one of the two armchairs, legs pulled up to her chest, and a big old leather book perched on her knees. "Well, I think we could start from there, I've read about some really horrible things, things I'm sure that Voldermort knows of."

"I've got a 'SpellMaster's' book." Remus added, "I got it from my great great uncle last Christmas, he said it was rare, and many of the spells are unused today."

"Brilliant!" Sirius said, growing excited. "James and Peter and I, we can show you how to-" Before he could finish it James's hand was on his mouth.

"Later Sirius." He hissed.

"Right, sorry, got carried away." Sirius apologized.

"What are you guys on about? Seriously, you four have more secrets that I can keep up with." Effie whined, referring to the last time she had walked in on a conversation, something about a "furry little problem". She had brushed it off thinking they were talking about some sort of infestation of pocket pixies or ganglehoppers. She wasn't so sure that's what it was anymore.

Sirius smiled at her knowingly. "Don't worry. You will probably find out soon enough."

Changing the subject after seeing her friend's frustration, Lily asked, "So, we will meet at the Heads Common Room at 10?"

"10?" Peter asked, worried about curfew.

"Yes, 10, Peter, Lily and I have rounds tonight."

"Oh, right, so, 10 it is then."

"We will meet you outside the entrance. Follow us in when we get there." She hinted at the use of James invisibility cloak.

They finished lunch excitedly and headed to their next class, all in high spirits for the upcoming meeting.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry guys! I've been busy. Way busy. I'm trying to finish up college for the summer, and I'm planning a wedding for next month. I completely lost all motivation and ideas for the story. I ended up writing a prompt for a character that became another story. That is about all I've been able to do. Thanks for your reviews & patience.

The day pressed on, as did the students. Before she knew it, Lily was being dismissed from Advanced Transfiguration; her last class of the day. She _hated_ transfiguration; mostly due to the fact she wasn't very talented where that class was concerned, but she pushed through. Unfortunately that meant extra studying. As she left the classroom James followed her out into the hall way, and together they headed to the library for their weekly Prefect meeting.

The meeting proved to be a disaster. None of the Prefects could focus on what the Heads had to say. Every time that Lily thought that they were back on the matter at hand, someone would bring up the attacks again. Many of them were concerned, asking if Lily, or James thought that they would close the school, or if patrols were safe. James had no idea what to tell them, and Lily was utterly flustered; and, so, the meeting ended early.

Remus joined Lily and James on the walk to their dormitories. "You don't suppose they _will_ close Hogwarts, if things get worse, do you?" He asked the question that was on all their minds.

"No, I don't think they will." Lily stated firmly. "It is probably the safest place that we can be right now."

"I'm sure not everyone's parents will agree." James remarked dryly, thinking of how his own parent were probably out fighting against Voldermort right this moment.

"I hope you're not right James, but -" Remus was cut off as Lily reprimanded a 5th year they came upon.

"What are you doing in the hallway this late?" She descended upon the girl she knew to be from Ravenclaw. "You are to go directly back to your dormitory, and I will not be happy if I have to find a Prefect to escort you back. Don't let me catch you again."

The girl shrugged and started off when Lily called out after her, "Oh, and 10 points from Ravenclaw."

James chuckled, "You sure do like to take points."

"Yeah; funny, when _your_ own friends are probably waiting outside your common room, and they aren't to be out either. I'd say that's a bit hypocritical, wouldn't you James?" Remus poked Lily in the ribs as he teased her. James smiled broadly at her as she pursed her lips at them.

"Oh, that's rich… what about you, Head Boy? How_ did you _get that title anyways?" She retorted smartly.

"I know why!" said an invisible body as they turned the corner.

James sniggered at this, "Why is that, _Sirius_?"

"Because the old buggers off his rocker!"

At this, the lot of them laughed as they entered the Head's dorm.

"Ouch! Sirius, you're stepping on my foot." Effie complained as they tried to get out from under James's cloak to follow the others into the small passage leading to the common room.

"Where's Peter?" James asked when the fourth Marauder didn't appear from the entrance.

"I haven't the faintest idea." Effie replied, "Sirius and I went looking for him, but with no luck. Sorry."

James shrugged, dismissing the question.

"Merlin, this place is incredible!" Effie said, looking quite astounded. Lily just giggled at her friend and sat down on the settee with James. Sirius took this as his cue to also sit, and he slumped down into one of the two armchairs, and Effie joined James and Lily on the couch.

Remus sat in the armchair opposite Sirius, a contemplative look on his face. "Now that you mention it," he started, "Peter _has _been missing a lot lately. He wasn't even with us '_last month'_."

Effie rolled her eyes at Remus' cryptic statement. "Will you lot just stop with the '_secrets'. _It's really starting to get old." She continued to pout as Remus looked slightly uncomfortable at his slip of the tongue.

"Don't worry yourself, Effie." Sirius said sprightly. "We have plenty of other interesting things to tell you."

"Well, then do, please, tell away." Effie replied, still pouting, but only slightly now. Sirius's lips curved into a devious smile.

"You know what an animagus is right?" He asked. Lily's head snapped up quickly.

"That's illegal; there is no way you're an animagus." She said, stubborn in her own opinions. James paled at her statement, nervous at her accusation.

Sirius laughed sharply her direction. "You think so?" It wasn't as much of a question.

Effie sputtered. "I, but, no… you… James?"

Unlike her friend, Lily believed them. She was fascinated. "Really?" She asked, her eyes sparkling at James as she leaned into him.

James chuckled at her. "Yes, really." He looked past Lily at Effie, and his chuckles became a roaring laughter.

Effie's chin was set stubbornly tight, her eyes suspicious. "Okay, prove it." She challenged them. Before the words were even out of her mouth, there was a dog at her sitting at her feet. Her head jolted up, as she searched the room for the possible animagus. _Siris._ With that she gave the dog a good swift kick. After all, it wasn't fair to be lied to.

Sirius morphed back, rubbing his now tender shoulder. "Wha was that for any how?" He groaned.

"For lying, that's what." She retorted. "What are you James? Is Peter one too?"

"Yes, Peter is, he is a rat, and I am a stag." James said the last part proudly. Lily was transfixed on her boyfriend. His confidence was alluring.

"Teach us." Effie said.

"Now, wait a moment. This is dangerous, and I _never_ once asked them to do it for me. I will not have more of you joining in illegal activites." Remus stated firmly, laying down the rules. He cringed in after though. That was the second time that evening he said something he shouldn't have.

Lily looked up at Remus. She knew, but he didn't know that she knew; so she gave him a sympathetic look instead of understanding.

Effie was too far entranced of the idea of being an animagus that she didn't take notice.

"What it takes, really, essentially, is just determination. It won't work unless you feel the need to become an animal through out your body. Then, when you have it, you take your wand and transform yourself with a simple spell. "Permuto-Animus"." James said, and continued, "After you get comfortable, and know how it works, you can eventually transform through sheer will."

The group sat in silence. The marauders watched carefully as both Lily and Effie sat in silent concentration.

"Permuto-Animus." Effie spelled, carefully tapping her head with the wand in her hand.

Everyone looked at her.

Nothing.

"Drats!" Effie cursed.

"Remember what I said," James reminded her, "complete and utter concentration."

A few moments later Lily spelled herself.

She felt, different. Her senses heightened, and she felt eyes upon her. It was unnerving, she wanted to get away. They were talking, she knew that much, her sight was all of a sudden impeccable, and her skin… her head swiveled. Not skin, _hair_. It was, everywhere. Feeling extremely uncomfortable, and alarmed she started to jump, and tried to run.

"Contrapristinus." Sirius charmed between chuckles.

Lily stood there for a second. Gathering her bearings, she asked, "What happened?"

"You did it." James praised her. He looked dumbfounded. "You… you're a doe."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yeah yeah, last chapter was really short, especially by my standards of trying to make a chapter _over_ 2000 words. I'm working on it. As it is, still doing college, might have to make another extension if I can. I will try to keep regular posts, I will be on a better schedule when summer really starts for me.

Also, thanks to: Padfoot's Girl 775, ProphecyChild, LilyHeartsMarauders, blah248, and softeyesxX for your reviews from Chapters 6-7. They were quite nice. So, thank you!

"Of course she is." Effie said dryly, throwing her hands up in surrender. She was never quite as brilliant as Lily. "How did you do it?"

Lily shook her head. "I don't know." She paused for a moment. "I don't really want to do that again. I have never felt more frightened in my entire life."

Sirius chuckled, "It's not always so bad. It took me months to stop chasing my tail." Remus and Effie rolled their eyes at him.

"No surprises there Padfoot." James quipped.

The banter between them continued quite to Lily's dismay. She glanced over at Effie for a little back up, and noticed Effie's completely blank stare. Lily stifled a giggle, and turned back to the group of obnoxious boys. "Why again,' she asked herself under her breath, 'am I sitting in here- with the _Marauders_ of all people.' Midway in her eye roll at something stupid Sirius had spouted out, she heard a pop. She glanced sideways at Effie. That would have been all fine and dandy if it were Effie sitting in the arm chair. In her place was the most curious looking feline any of them had seen.

Lily jumped up squealing and picked up the tawny cat, and hugged it to her chest. "Oo! I love cats. Effie, stay a cat forever." She turned back to wink at the guys, they were definitely rubbing off on her. The cat clawed her chest and Lily unthinkingly dropped the little beast. "Oh Effie! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to drop you." She apologized as the cat found the underside of the settee.

"Sirius," James started, picking his feet up off the floor, "_do_ something about this." He gestured towards the cat. Lily snickered at James' acute fear of cats.

"Here kitty kitty." Sirius said soothingly. The cat slowly came out, nose first, neck stretched out from its body and sniffed Sirius' beckoning hand. She finally crept out and came to Sirius. "And who says cats and dogs don't get along?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You never cease to amaze, and disgust me at the same time." Remus said dryly, trying not to smile.

Sirius pulled his wand out yet again, "Contrapristinus" he muttered. Effie sprang from the ground and wobbled, as she became human again. A smile appeared on her face, "That was wicked."

"Splendid. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Lily said, slightly upset her time was not as comfortable.

"Aw, Lily, you just need to work on it more. It's not an easy transition for everyone, especially depending on what animal your animagus forms."

"Guys, I think we have strayed from the meeting at hand." Remus suggested.

"No," argued Sirius, "we have improved the moral of the topic at hand."

"Its getting late anyways guys." Lily decided, ever the queen of rules and structure.

It was past 2 in the morning when they ended the meeting.

When the night was then silent and everyone was in their respective dorms, Lily sat in James' arms on the settee and they stayed up talking of the impending war. It wasn't like being in a room with Sirius and everyone else, when all the worries didn't matter. It was much grimmer than anyone really wanted to accept.

"James, what's going to happen when we go out into the world?"

"I, I don't know Lily. I wish I did."

"We will fight together." She said, firm in her belief that love conquered all.

"Yes, we will. Lily," he started, "I want to be an Auror. You know that right?"

"I surmised as much. I think it suits you."

"I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"James, I want to be one too." She said, and as an after thought added, "People are going to die, and I want to do as much as I can to keep innocent casualties from happening."

James' heart felt so full of love for Lily. There was not a person he knew who was more compassionate, loving, and tender. His thoughts strayed and he found himself thinking of one day having children with her. What a wonderful mother she would make. He would want to have lots of children, being an only child himself, it was dreadfully dull sometimes. When he looked back at Lily, she had already fallen asleep. Reluctantly he closed his as well, and drifted off.

The chatter of the Great Hall was much improved in the morning. The long night lingered on the Marauders and the girls. The sleep still in their eyes, they didn't bother to spell their rumpled clothes when they woke, and made their way down to eat breakfast.

"We've got to do this earlier than last night." Remus said, looking quite disheveled as he sat down. Lily had noticed his rapid changes over the last few days. He was more and more tired, and sickly looking. 'Must be near full moon', she surmised.

"James and I don't have patrol Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays." Lily pitched in; her slow and groggy mind already at work.

"That's because Lily is brilliant." James said, smiling sweetly at her. "You've got to love being a Head." He said.

"Where is Peter?" Effie said, starting to worry.

"He didn't come into the dorm last night either…" Remus said, a frown on his face.

"The Map?" Sirius asked, James nodded and they finished breakfast then found an empty classroom.

"I solemnly swear, I am up to no good." Sirius said, as he tapped the tip of his wand at the piece of parchment.

Lily and Effie watched in trepidation. Whatever this map was supposed to do, they hoped it would tell them where Peter was. Lily recalled how terrified Peter had been when he had found out about the attacks. The map sprang to life, Lily read 'Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfood & Prongs Present to you, The Marauders Map.'

"The Marauders Map?" Effie chastised, indignant, "that's what you call that stupid thing?"

"You didn't seem to think so last night!" Sirius protested.

"What in Merlin's name are you two on about? Really, you would think you were with a couple of first years the way you're carrying on." Lily scolded them. "There are more important matters at hand right now, than the bickering you two start every time you're in the other's presence."

Rightly reprimanded, Effie glared at Sirius and gave Lily an apologetic look.

As they searched the map for any sign of Peter, Effie added, "You guys know there is no way I would be caught dead in Sirius' arms, yeah?"

Lily gave her a look.

Effie grumbled something incoherent, but Lily thought it sounded like she said 'well I wouldn't. Who would want to be caught in the spider's web of lies he tells those stupid bints anyhow?' She shrugged it off; Effie was a bit moody sometimes.

The Marauders Map, as astounding and accurately detailed as it was, could not tell them where Peter had gotten off to.

"Maybe it won't show you in you animagus form?" Lily wondered out loud.

"Don't know." James said. "Never needed it when we weren't human."

"Exactly how can we read it Lily," Sirius poked fun at her, "if we don't have opposable thumbs? That's a human trait, not a dog's."

Lily had to roll her eyes at him. "Well, nobody is around, why don't one of you try it?" She directed her question at Sirius, who was on her last good nerve, he happily obliged. The transition into a dog was seamless for him, and it didn't take him much thought, it just, happened. Lily wondered if it would ever be like that for her or Effie. Shaking her thoughts and looking back to the map, Sirius was indeed on there, even in his wolfish form.

Remus couldn't shake the feeling something was terribly wrong. He linked it with his Lycanthropy, and tried his best to shrug it off.

"Well, if any of you see him, be sure to ask him where he's been at." James finally said, after a moment of silence. Taking his want, he muttered "Mischief Managed." The writing on the parchment disappeared and he pocketed the folded map. He took Lily's hand, and started off to class. Remus and Effie followed shortly after while Sirius headed back to the Great Hall, having not had enough to eat that morning.

Lily noticed that everyone was putting the extra effort into classes. This made her heart swell with pride. These were the students that would be fighting the Dark wizard who was taking over. She looked around, and wondered if some of the students she had grown up with, here at Hogwarts, would be the ones to die. The thought saddened her, and she pushed it away.

Effie tapped her pencil annoyingly against the desk as Sirius was talking to her, her chin resting in the other palm. He said something about her bum and she gave him an irritated look. "Really Sirius, don't you have some other girl to go bother?"

"No, not really…" He said, nonchalantly.

"I think what he means is, he would rather bother you." Peter quipped cleverly, walking into the classroom.

"10 points from Gryffindor Mr. Pettigrew, tardiness is not encouraged." Professor McGonagall said, not looking up from the paper on her desk.

"Where have you been Peter?" Sirius asked, his face darkening with worry for his friend.

"I've been around." Peter said, uncharacteristically confident.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius questioned his friend again, disbelieving.

"10 Points from Gryffindor. Mr. Black, I should advise you to learn to keep your yap shut during class." She gave him a sharp look as the stood up from her desk. "Today, we will be covering a chapter on Animagi."

Lily and Effie shared a look of excitement. It was going to be an interesting class today; that was for certain.

After class the five of them caught up with Peter before he could leave, which, he was trying. As soon as they were dismissed, he scuttled out of his seat and made for the door.

James caught up to him first, throwing an arm around the portly boy he said, "Hey there wormy, long time, no see." He was quickly taken aback when Peter shoved his arm off of his shoulders. James thought he heard the boy mutter something about pure blood filth, but he couldn't be certain. He didn't want to think of his friend like that. Looking back at Sirius and Remus for support he shrugged.

Peter ran off hurriedly.

"Where d'ya think he's goin?" Sirius asked through bites of an apple.

Remus was still staring after the boy, "I'm not sure I know what just happened."

"Y'uh shoulda heard 'im in class.'E wus a might bit nasty at me." Sirus said, finishing his afternoon snack.

Lily and Effie caught up with them moments later.

"How'd it go?" Lily asked.

"Not good." James said, concerned.

"I'm sure he is just frightened. You should have seen him yesterday." She said, soothingly, rubbing the back of his arm.

"I'm sure little scared little Petey was scared out of his mind. The boy has no backbone." Effie stated, quite rudely. She was not fond of the boy. That was the thing about Effie though, she couldn't tolerate people that she could boss around, thought they were pathetic.

"Can we go to lunch now?" Sirius asked impatient.

"It's quite nice out today, why don't we take some food outside?" Lily suggested. They all agreed with her.

It was a beautiful fall day, the leaves on the trees were just beginning to fall, and they had the most magnificent colorings. Sitting beneath an old oak tree, they ate in silence. The air was crisp, but not cold, the freshness of it filling their lungs.

Lily could almost smell the season changing as she breathed in deeply. She opened her eyes to see James watching her intently. The look in his eyes made her heart flutter. They hadn't been an item very long, but long enough that she found it odd he could still give her the butterflies. She smiled up at him through the strands of hair falling out of place.

"You two are disgusting." Sirius said, looking at them, horrified at the looks they were sharing. He would never be caught dead in a relationship like that. He prided himself on being dubbed "The Hogwarts Casanova". Though, deep down, he knew that one day, he would want something more. But he was still in the here and now, and he would play the field like the best he was. He flicked a falling leaf from him. Growing bored, he turned towards Effie and started nudging her with a stick.

"Will you stop it! Sirius, I'm not joking, quit it now or I will… I will…" She stuttered.

"You will what?" He teased her, he was quite relentless.

"Stop it you two, just stop!" Lily almost cried after Remus had pointed to the darkening sky.

"What? What is it Lily." Effie asked, she could tell Lily was quite frantic.

Her response was not verbal. Their eyes followed hers.

"What do you think that is?" James wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure, but it, it doesn't look so good." Remus replied.

The clouds gathered in the distance, and darkened. Thunder sounded across the land, and they watched as lightening bolts penetrated the clouds and hit the land. The scene before them was not something that was normal, even in the wizarding world, and they knew it. The roaring thunder became more deafening, and the lightening fiercer. Lily Held her hands over her ears, a terrified look on her face. James held her close. Sirius instinctively grabbed Effie and took her in his arms protectively when a lightening bolt seemed to come closer.

They decided it wasn't safe to be out of doors anymore, and were headed back in, when the skies cleared, clouds dissipated and the thunder and lightening were no more. But what they saw when they looked back was far worse.

A green serpent revolving around a skull etched in the sky, just like the one from the newspaper they read not a day earlier.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So, I'm sure this is like, the first time ever I have updated this quickly. =D I have recently been motivated to write (Okay, what that really means is I have nothing to do at work). I also am going to start adding a recap, mostly because I have a hard enough time keeping up with them, and I find I'm always rereading them before I can really get a good start on a new chapter so I can't imagine what it would be like reading them.

Anyways: A special Thank You is in order: to my most enthusiastic reader & reviewer: LilyHeartsMarauders

--- --- --- Recap:

They decided it wasn't safe to be out of doors anymore, and were headed back in, when the skies cleared, clouds dissipated and the thunder and lightening were no more. But what they saw when they looked back was far worse.

A green serpent revolving around a skull etched in the sky, just like the one from the newspaper they read not a day earlier.

--- --- ---

The Dark Mark loomed over the small town of Hogsmeade. The five Hogwarts students made their way closer to the school, wands at the ready. Along the way their group began to grow, as other students joined them.

"Why in Merlin's beard would Death Eaters go into Hogsmeade?" A petite Ravenclaw, who was Marlene McKinnon, wondered.

"I, I don't know." James said, and added, "It does seem strange though. Isn't Voldermort targeting muggles? It just doesn't make sense for him to attack a wizarding village."

Before they could mutter another word, a head popped out of some bushes, and came running at them. Sirius was the first to notice. He stepped away from the group. James did the same. The older students stood in front of the younger ones protectively.

"I would advise you to stop." Sirius called, but the strange figure kept coming towards them.

"We will fight you if you come any nearer." James warned, and still the body did not stop. Finally, they could tell it was a boy, but nobody was quick to put down their wands.

Remus recognized him, "James, Sirius, put down your wands. It's Peter."

Effie gave Lily a disgusted look and muttered, "All this trouble, because Pettigrew could not say a bloody thing. They should have just stunned his arse."

Peter had stopped a ways off, realizing who he was about to run into. 'If only it had been a group of first years.' He thought to himself. 'He would have shown them he was no coward. The Dark Lord had chosen him to be his _Trusted One_.' Peter blushed with pride at the notion, and absent mindedly held the tender mark on his arm. It had been a week since he had received it. But how he was going to keep it a secret from his friends he had yet to figure out. For now, avoiding them would be best, but who knew, it might be a good thing to keep them around, just in case.

The group watched the boy turn and go the other direction. Remus had tried to call out to the boy, but to no avail. There was simply something very wrong with the boy.

"Maybe he is just scared." Lily said, refusing to think badly of Peter.

"Maybe." James replied, still wondering what had just happened.

"Peter has been acting very oddly lately." Remus added, "Ever since, well, about a week ago." Yes, it was quite strange indeed the change in Peter, everyone agreed.

"We should keep going." Marlene decided, the dainty stature moving through the group with unnatural command.

It seemed to Lily that Marlene was the leading type. She had only ever talked to the girl on a small number of occasions, but when you are in different houses, well, you tend to just stick with your own. Not that that makes it right, but it's the way it has always been. She watched as the tiny girl lead the group up the hill towards the castle. This was someone she thought could fight. Lily decided she would ask the girl to join them the next evening when they were to meet again. Speaking of which, she had also decided that they would need to call themselves something; it just wouldn't be fitting to be a Marauder.

Dumbledore was there to meet the group when they had reached the castle entrance. McGonagall ushered them in, and most of them dispersed. A few of the older students, Marlene among them, hung back with the Marauders, Lily and Effie. Most of them were prefects and both James and Lily decided it would be best to dole out some responsibilities.

"Miss Montgomery, if you could tend to your house's younger students, and make sure that they have all made it to the Great Hall." James asked the short Hufflepuff. Her name was Alice, and she had the most comical expressions, matched with her cropped hair, she was quite amusing. The fellow 7th year bounded off, a few of her own house in tow.

"Miss McKinnon, the same for your house." Lily advised, stepping aside as the girl made to leave the group. "Oh, and Marlene, I would like you to meet me at the library tomorrow at 5, and bring Alice if you would." The girl gave her a weird look, but nodded her head in compliance.

As there were no Slytherin prefects in the group, the Head boy and girl had finished distributing duties, and lead the remaining students to the Great Hall.

Leaving Remus in charge of the Gryffindor students, they left to do rounds, in case there were any straggling students left. Splitting up, Lily took on the dungeons and first through third floor and James the fourth through seventh floor, plus the Astronomy tower.

Lily made a sweep through the dungeons and first floor, and was on the second, when she saw the tip of a foot sticking out from behind a statue that was set back in the wall.

Hand on her wand, she asked the person, "Come out. I know you are there." She heard the student sigh. He stepped out. It was Severus.

"Severus, you scared me half to death! What were you doing there? You know you are supposed to be down in the Great Hall just like everyone else."

"What does it matter to you?" He snapped at her.

"It matters a lot Severus, you haven't let me near you since, well, you know. And I have wanted to apologize."

"Why?" He asked bitterly, clearly not understanding why she would even care.

"Because you were my friend, and I would still like you to be. I forgave you for calling me a you-know-what. Maybe you should learn to do the same." She said softly.

"You and I are different people, Lily. Maybe you can forgive, but I can't. You were the one person that I thought would never disappoint me, and look what happened."

Lily felt a wave of anguish pass through her at his words. "I am only human Sev, I can't be perfect all the time. But I will always be here for you. That's what friends do."

He faltered and she knew it.

"Walk with me Sev?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied dully, knowing he could never say no to her, no matter how mad or disappointed he was.

"What were you doing there anyways?" She wondered.

"Hiding." His answer was simple.

"From who, may I ask?"

"Some of my house mates, and a few others. They've got annoyingly pushy about becoming a Death Eater."

"You haven't have you?" Lily asked worried.

"No. I haven't. But I would be careful who you associate yourself with Lily, not everyone you think is so good really is." He warned her.

Lily was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying, I don't even know who all the Death Eaters are. They could be anyone. And _that_ doesn't mean just Slytherins. Everyone assumes as such, but I think I have an idea that there are others hiding behind their houses; claiming that they can't be _Death Eaters_, just because they aren't Slytherin.

Lily just nodded her head in agreement. She hadn't thought of that, but he had a valid point. She motioned to move up the stairs to the third floor.

"So we are starting this group," she began telling him as they walked up and down the third floor corridors, checking class rooms along the way. "I don't know what we are going to call it yet, but what we are doing is learning and practicing defensive skills."

"You mean stuff that they don't teach here at Hogwarts?" Severus asked, slightly intrigued, even though he didn't show it.

"Yes." She said. "I would really like you to join us Severus."

"Potter and his cronies are there, are they not?"

Lily nearly forgot they didn't get on, it had been so long since they had targeted Severus.

"Well, yes, but-"

"There's no 'but' about it, you know as well as I that the lot of us cant so much as look at each other as be in the same room without cursing the arse off the other."

"It doesn't have to be like that." Ever the optimist, Lily was trying to sway him. He knew it, and he couldn't fight it.

"It's the way things are though." He was losing this argument, and he knew it.

"And like I said, it _doesn't_ have to be."

She was right, but before he could tell her so, they ran into James.

"What's _he_ doing here?" James asked with a slight look of revulsion on his face. If there was anything about James that Lily didn't like, it was that look.

"James!" She chided.

"He's a Death Eater, and if he's not, he will be soon."

"Don't you say that, James Potter, or so help me…" Lily warned her boyfriend. This was their first fight as a couple.

"Or you will what Lily?" He retorted at her.

"I don't want to fight James. I want you to understand." Severus was standing off the side, embarrassed by the argument that his presence had caused.

"What is there to understand?"

"That not everyone that isn't like us is going to become a Death Eater." Lily was getting angrier by the second. "Don't you _think_ that it is possible someone from Gryffindor, or even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff might be Death Eaters? Because I do, and it is just as easily said that they might not be. _Why_ would the Slytherin house be any different?"

"Because they are pure bloods and that is what they stand for." James argued.

"No." Lily said, softly, her eyes trailing to Severus, "not all of them are."

James could tell this argument was over. He might as well give in. He decided he didn't have to like the idea, and he didn't have to like Severus, but he would let Lily have her way. She might be right.

"I'm sorry Lily." James apologized.

"Its fine." She told him, and cocked her head toward Severus, who was standing awkwardly a few feet from her.

"Sorry." James muttered at him. Severus looked up sharply, confused. A smirk planted itself on Lily's face, the way it always did when she won.

"S'alright." Severus grumbled back. James decided to get on Lily's good side and held his hand out to the Slytherin.

"No hard feelings then?"

Severus looked at the hand outstretched towards him and grudgingly shook it, giving James a curt nod. They didn't have to be friends.

They looked to Lily, she was beaming proudly, and that was good enough for both of them.

The three of them made their way back to the Great Hall. James and Severus careful to stay out of the way of the other, a silent agreement that they would be courteous as long as they did not overstep any boundaries.

After they had joined their fellow students in the Great Hall, Severus leaving to find his own house mates, Dumbledore stood at the pew. The students became silent, waiting for their Headmaster to begin.

"If you are wondering why I have gathered you here, there had been an attack at Hogsmeade. I find it is imperative that you all stay put, while I can get a good head count, Minerva, if you will."

The other Professor flicked her wand, and then turned to the Headmaster, "All accounted for."

Dumbledore nodded at her, and continued, "The rule still stands, that no one is allowed out of the schools boundaries. That means no students will be found in the Forbidden Forrest, at Hogsmeade or the like. There will be consequences to those who do not abide by these regulations that I have set forth. I would also advise you to stay in groups whenever you are out of the castle. I feel strongly towards safety in numbers.

You are dismissed to your respective common rooms, everyone but our Head Boy and Girl, please."

Sirius gave James a peculiar look.

"We will talk about it later." James said, as he and Lily headed toward Dumbledore.

"What is it Professor?" Lily asked.

"A bird came and told me you lot had started, a defensive group of sorts. I would like to hear about it. But over tea, of course, follow me." Lily and James exchanged a funny look. 'How did _he_ know about that?'

He led them to his office, where he offered them some candy, both declined politely. His choice in candy usually had a little nip, or snap to it.

"Excuse my ignorance, but I am interested to know what exactly it is that you do at these meetings." Dumbledore asked, his intense blues eyes curiously looking at the two students before him. He poured the tea, "Cream?"

"Yes, please." Lily said, while James turned down any tea at all. "You see Professor- we want to prepare ourselves for what is out there; with spells and knowledge that is not taught here at the school."

"I quite understand that my dear, what I want to know, and I should have been more specific, is if you are willing to extend this group into something … greater."

Lily stared at him, not understanding.

"You mean, like, an Order?" James asked staring right back at Dumbledore.

"Precisely!" The Headmaster chuckled. "It is a well known fact, that clubs, and groups alike are not allowed in Hogwarts without Professor Supervision; though I am willing to overlook your misjudgment. But that is, also, not my point. I have started a movement against the self proclaimed "Dark Lord"; and what I am asking is this: if you will prepare certain students for my own Order, I will let you continue your own group. I am assuming that you will both be part of it as well."

The two Head Students couldn't believe what their Headmaster was asking them.

"Naturally, you will want to start careers as Aurors, if I am not mistaken, and that will be fine. The Order consists of many Aurors already and others too. I would like for you to think on this, but I must say, I would prefer you to make a decision now, before I send you off."

Lily was the first to speak up. "I will do it." James still looked skeptical, but nodded his head in agreement. "What do you call this Order, sir?" Lily asked.

"The Order of the Pheonix."

A/N: Again, I know. I didn't even used to write an author's note before & now I'm adding them to the bottom of the chapter!!

If you want me to update more & faster you should review. It helps. Good/ bad/ indifferent… I don't care, just review. I would like to hear your thoughts!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: OMG… I just realized why I can't ever find my damn story. Somehow I got Lily _Evans_ Potter changed to Lily _Luna_ Potter. Good Lord, help me.

Thank You to: Coolbluesmile, LilyHeartsMarauders, Binka Fudge, and my best friend DeFaeror, for the reviews on chapter 10. I especially liked yours, Binka Fudge, so super thank you, it was an awesome review.

--- --- --- Recap:

The two Head Students couldn't believe what their Headmaster was asking them.

"Naturally, you will want to start careers as Aurors, if I am not mistaken, and that will be fine. The Order consists of many Aurors already and others too. I would like for you to think on this, but I must say, I would prefer you to make a decision now, before I send you off."

Lily was the first to speak up. "I will do it." James still looked skeptical, but nodded his head in agreement. "What do you call this Order, sir?" Lily asked.

"The Order of the Pheonix."

--- --- ---

James and Lily made their way to their own dormitory in silence; each thinking of what had just happened. As they stepped through the entry way, Lily said, "We should look over the list of students Dumbledore gave us." She was referring to the piece of parchment in James hand.

It felt heavy to him, as if somehow, the names weren't just names, but the people themselves on the paper, entrapped. What he couldn't decide, was if this was a good or bad thing. On one hand, it _was_ for the right reasons, but on the other hand, it seemed that it was a death sentence for some. It is not that they didn't have a choice, they did, but he knew which one they would choose.

Lily must have noticed he was deep in though, because she put her hand on his arm, "We are doing the right thing."

"I know, it just feels like a huge responsibility to have thrown at you."

"That's because it is James, but that does not make us responsible for each person who may die, or lose a loved one."

James entertained the thought that either they spend far too much time together, or she was well practiced in legilimency. He decided it was the first.

They sat down on the settee and opened the folded parchment.

_James Potter -7th year Gryffindor (Head Boy)_

_Lily Evans -7th year Gryffindor (Head Girl)_

_Severus Snape -7th year Slytherin (Prefect)_

_Sirius Black -7th year Gryffindor_

_Emmeline Vance -7th year Ravenclaw (Prefect)_

_Effie Meadowes -7th year Gryffindor _

_Marlene McKinnon -7th year Ravenclaw (Prefect)_

_Alice Montgomery -7th year Hufflepuff (Prefect)_

_Remus Lupin -7th year Gryffindor (Prefect)_

_Michael Fenwick -7th year Hufflepuff (Prefect)_

_Fabian & Gideon Prewett -6th year Gryffindors_

_Dorcas Meadowes -6th year Hufflepuff_

_Caradoc Dearborn -6th year Hufflepuff_

_Timothy Peakes -6th year Ravenclaw_

_Caroline Fields -6th year Slytherin (Prefect)_

_Darlene Fawcett -6th year Ravenclaw_

_Gwenaline __McLaggen__ -6th year Ravenclaw_

_Regulus Black -6th year Slytherin (Prefect)_

At the bottom of the List, Dumbledore left a note.

_These students were not chosen by who they are, or by their blood. They were chosen for certain strengths that I see in them, academic or not. I also took into account their loyalties, I am sure you do not need to know the details. However, I strongly caution you to letting others in the group. I am sure that Tom has followers within our school. I can only hope that they will change their minds before they leave. Be that as it may, I will leave you to your own devices now. Good Luck. _

_Signed, _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Ps. as we are not following school regulations, per se, I would like to be on a first name basis with the two of you. _

Lily could almost hear the cheerfulness that Dumbledore must have had in his mind with that last note. He was so odd sometimes.

She looked over at James, of who had the most incredulous look on his face. "What is it?" She asked him.

"Regulus?" He said with a disbelieving look.

Lily looked back at him pointedly.

James threw his hands up in resignation, "Okay… I get it. Same deal as with Sniv- Snape." He corrected himself before Lily could snap at him for it.

She smiled sweetly at him.

"So, when do we tell every one?" James wondered out loud.

"I asked Marlene earlier today, and also added for her to bring Alice."

James looked at her oddly, she was amazing. Who else could possibly be as unknowingly intuitive as Lily?

"I find it rather funny they are on the list, don't you James?" She said, rather dumbfounded.

James chuckled. "Yes. We should write out letters, and have one of the Prefects on the list distribute them."

"James!" Lily chided, "That is complete and purposeful misuse of your position as Head Boy!"

He just looked pleased with the idea. "I know Lily." He checked the time. "I could debate this with you? But then we would miss the scheduled Prefect meeting."

Lily sighed, "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." She grabbed her papers while James wrote a letter, and then charmed it into 17 different copies. Lily rolled her eyes when he looked at her, delighted with his cleverness. "Come on." She said, grabbing his hand as they began to head towards the stairs and down to the library.

The Prefects had all gathered at a corner away from Madame Pince, and were chatting quietly amongst themselves when James and Lily came in.

"Hi." Lily greeted them cheerfully. "Well, what a day it has been! I was very impressed by some of you. I will be awarding points to certain individuals later, for an outstanding job well done getting everyone into the Great Hall." She shuffled through some of her papers, finding a list of activities that needed volunteers.

"Also, there will be the annual October Fall Ball next month and we should start organizing a decorating committee. Anyone up for it, please raise your hands and give me your name as I call on you from left to right."

James wrote as she listed off each Prefect who volunteered.

"Great." She said.

"Also, I've tallied up patrols, and some of you will be working double shifts during the next few weeks, since some of you will be practicing overtime for the up and coming Quidditch match, and those of you getting that time off will have double rounds after the match." Some of them groaned, making Lily chuckle, "Alls fair in love and war my friends."

The rest of the meeting went fairly flawlessly, and as the Prefects were leaving, James asked a few that were on the list to stay behind, though not all of them. Severus was also a Prefect, he had failed to show up.

"Why did you ask us to stay behind?" Said a voice; one belonging to Emmeline Vance, a 7th year Ravenclaw.

James told them to be patient a second, and then passed out the letters he had conjured before leaving the Head quarters.

After reading the letters, most of them were satisfied, a few had more questions.

"Why should I do this?" Regulus asked insolently, but his voice was smooth, very much like his older brother's, Lily noticed.

"You don't." James replied simply. "But Dumbledore thinks you have what it takes, and wants you to learn, and join a group, greater than yourself."

"Aren't the Death Eaters greater?" He persisted.

"Its not about who's greater, necessarily, it's about good and evil. You will eventually have to choose a side, and why not now?" Lily said.

"My parents don't agree. There is no such thing as good or bad, but there is power."

"Three guessed who your parents support… I wonder." Marlene put in, with a seething look.

Regulus ignored her, his debate with the Heads becoming a competition.

"Yes, but what do you believe?" Lily asked him. "It's not about what our parents believe, or who they are; mine are muggles. It is about what you choose to believe. _You_ have that power."

"Well said." Regulus agreed, nodding to admit defeat. He was quite a clever young man, no doubt about it, but the most important question still stood, was he sufficiently loyal?

James had Alice take the remaining letters, asking that she get those out to the students as soon as possible, for they were meeting the next night.

"Why didn't you just owl them?" she asked.

"They could be intercepted." James answered. She looked content with that.

Lily and James finally headed back to their Dormitory, hand in hand. It had been a long and wearing day. They said goodnight and went to their separate rooms, hoping to catch some much needed rest.

The newspapers arrived the next day at breakfast, informing students of the specifics on the attack at Hogsmeade.

_Town in Ruins, after Brutal Death Eater Attack_

_Anonymous Reporter_

_Standing in the ruins of what used to be the little town of Hogsmeade; one can only imagine the devastating effects this will have on the wizarding world. The Hogsmeade attack was malicious and the Death Eaters had no grounds for this attack. Fortunately, nobody was killed, which points towards the possibility of novice Death Eaters. However, the fear that this attack has instilled in the wizarding communities is enormous. One must not be too careful to think they are safe in wizarding towns no more. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is very serious in his accusations of mudbloods, and blood traitors alike. _

_More on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, turn to page 5_

_The town is being magically restored, and shall be open for business October first. Just in time for the fall festivities. _

_If you have any information on the attack or attackers, please inform the_

_Wizarding Investigational Services Hotline (WISH)_

_Your assistance in this matter is greatly needed. _

_This article brought to you by: The Clean Sweep _

_Get yours at your local broom dealer_

"Ey, Effie, di'ya geh a chance t'a read tha newshpapah?" Sirius said with his mouth full, though he knew for a fact she didn't. She didn't subscribe to the Daily Prophet.

She reached towards the paper and snatched it out of his hands, mumbling a quick 'Thank you" and disappeared behind it.

Alice approached the table and handed Sirius and Effie the letters, and said to Lily & James that was the last of them. Lily nodded to her before the other girl left, then went back to reading her own copy of the Daily Prophet.

"It's sad when you have to report anonymously." She commented, to nobody in particular. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Is that what they are calling him now?"

"Hey Lily?" Effie asked. "Didn't you say you needed some new dress robes?"

Lily blushed.

"Madame Malkin's is having a sale next week, we should preorder some."

"Sure Effie." Lily said, in a way that Effie knew meant they would talk about it later.

"What classes do we have today?" James asked Lily.

"Potions, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes."

James groaned, it was what he liked to call, 'Worst classes day of the week' which he knew meant it was the middle of the week and it could only get better from here. Sirius only had Potions and Ancient Runes, since a N.E.W.T. in Arithmacy was not a requirement for becoming an Auror. James had only taken the class because it put him in standings with the Advanced Auror Program.

Unfortunately, a N.E.W.T. in Potions _was _a requirement, and that was something only Lily enjoyed out of the lot of them.

As always, breakfast was a quickly passing affair, and Sirius was the last to leave. The students all went to their respective classes, and Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and Effie found themselves walking into the dungeon classroom.

"Good Morning Students!" Professor Slughorn greeted them. They found their seats. Professor Slughorn had them work in Partners, pairing them by their abilities, which meant Lily was paired with Severus, Remus with Effie, James with a Ravenclaw girl, Sirius with Alice, and so on and so forth.

"Hey Sev." Lily greeted her friend as she took her seat next to him. "Did you get the letter?"

He nodded, "What's it got to do with Dumbledore though?" He asked.

"He found out about it and liked the idea, he's making it his own "training" group, I guess you could say. He hand-picked the students himself." She answered.

"I don't like the way that sounds." Severus muttered.

"Where were you last night?" Lily asked innocently enough.

"I was a bit tied up." Severus answered dismissively.

Lily ignored his statement, "You didn't miss out on much."

Before Severus could say a word, Professor Slughorn began class.

"Today we will be starting 'The Polyjuice Potion'. Now, I'm sure you all have read up on it, and know the properties. So I will just ask you to turn to page 673 in your books and start. You all know where the tools and ingredients are."

"This class is a joke." Severus muttered as he went to grab the lacewing flies from Professor Slughorn's store.

"Professor?" Lily asked.

Slughorn looked up from his desk, "Yes m'dear?"

"This potion is going to take nearly a month to complete, and the lacewing flies have to stew for 21, what are we doing in between?"

"Good question, class, as soon as you are done setting your flies to brew, we will be going to the green house to pick some fresh herbs for my stores. Some of them have been depleted."

Severus, and many others, gave Lily an irritated look. "Well, it was a reasonable enough question." She said, almost to herself.

The store greenhouse (the one where specifically planted vegetation was kept) smelled of bat dung and pumpkin flesh. Lily scrunched up her nose. She hated it when they had to come in here.

Effie was at her side in a matter of seconds, she linked her arm with Lily's. "_What_ were you thinking, asking Slughorn what we are going to be doing? This is just… disgusting." She said as she looked at a pile of mandrake fertilizer, which consisted of blood and droppings, and all sorts of nasty things.

"I'd like to sort you into groups please!" Professor Slughorn called out. After everyone was grouped and had a task, he went back to eyeing the plants for defects.

"Mrs. Slate," he said. "Your Chinese Chomping Cabbages seem to be a little yellow, have you been supplementing them frogspawn as necessary?"

Effie & Lily cringed. "That," Sirius said to the girls, "is almost as repulsive as Snivellus." Lily gave him a livid look. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to harvesting a sizeable amount of goosegrass.

Effie seized Sirius' retreat to retaliate, "No, it's almost as repulsive as he is." She giggled as Lily smiled at her friend's joke.

They spent the remainder of the class period doing just that, harvesting plants, herbs, seed, whatever could be done in the light of day, then wandered back to the castle to grab their belongings from Potions and head to their next class.


End file.
